Crashing Down
by Bluebell140
Summary: He and his siblings have just managed to put their lives back together, now he was to help her do the same. Join Troy and Gabriella as they battle through their losses while still trying to deal with everyday life. TxG!
1. Crashing Down

**So, I'm back!**

**I said I would be away for a while and although I didn't plan on it being this long, I'm not gonna apologise for it. **

**Big massive thank you to Angkeats, she gave some great help and ideas for this story, I only hope I don't disappoint her or you. **

**Well, here goes nothing…I don't own anything, but I do hope that you enjoy chapter one of Crashing Down. **

Crashing Down

Troy Bolton is a tall, sandy haired, blue eyed man, who just turned twenty four on October eighteenth. A little over a year ago, his parents were killed in a tragic car accident and now he's in charge of his four younger siblings. He runs and owns his own garage were he fixes and sells cars, but claims that looking after his siblings and keeping them all in order is much more demanding.

Shane and Andy Bolton turned twenty two back in July and luckily for the people around them, aren't identical, although sometimes they wish they were. Oh, the fun they could have. They're currently studying business and sports management at the University of Albuquerque and already own a building with land which they hope to turn into a sports centre when they graduate. Although they can be mischievous and cheeky, eight times out of ten, the boys do as Troy asks and keep to the basic house rules he has set out.

Anthony Bolton is going to turn nineteen on January first and is currently on a basketball scholarship at the University of Albuquerque, following in the footsteps of his Dad and eldest brother. Unlike his Dad, who also studied teaching and his brother, who also studied business and mechanics, Anthony solely studies basketball and wants to make it his career for as long as his body will allow. Although playing is what he enjoys the most, Anthony knows it's about the theory work he does as well and with graduating from high school with top grades, he's hoping to be able to do the same with university.

Isabelle Bolton, the only girl left in the household, is going to turn seventeen on November twenty ninth. She's just started her junior year in high school and is a top grade student, who's hoping to go onto university and study to become a vet. Izzy, as she's often known, is very quiet and keeps herself to herself, mainly because she's the youngest of five and the only girl, but this hasn't done her any favours while trying to make friends at school and has even meant she won't talk to Troy about things or is hesitant to be in the same room as all of her brothers when they're being loud and boisterous. There is one person she'll talk to though, Gabriella Montez, Troy's girlfriend.

Gabriella Montez is about to turn twenty four on December fourteenth, although celebrating is the furthest thing from her mind. Barely two months ago, Gabriella's father suddenly passed away, it was at the same time, that her mother Maria, found out that her breast cancer had returned. Despite his parents' death still being hard for him to talk about, Troy helped Gabriella and Maria to arrange Carlos' funeral and even helped them sort through his belongings. Troy and Gabriella first met when she joined East High at the beginning of their senior year, the pair soon got to know each other and became fast friends, they didn't become official though, until the end of their freshman year of college, when they'd both passed their business class with flying colours. Gabriella owns and runs her own mini petting farm and stables, where she also teaches horse riding, but most of her time is currently being spent by Maria's bedside at the hospital, where her weak body is slowly giving up its fight, the cancer is terminal, there's no more the doctors can do.

Now that you know all of this, I believe I have prepared you enough to begin the story.

**TGTGTGTG**

It was quiet, too quiet. Izzy was still at school, Anthony was round a friend's playing basketball and Shane and Andy weren't due back from work for another hour, it was a rare moment of alone time for Troy and he was going to take full advantage. He'd prepared their evening meal which was waiting in the oven to be cooked when it was wanted and their wasn't any urgent washing or ironing that needed to be done, time to kick back and watch TV. Finding a re-run of a basketball game, Troy relaxed back into the sofa and watched the game, while half heartedly checking through his emails on his laptop. Twenty minutes later and Troy's phone started to ring, after checking his caller I.D to find that it was Gabriella calling he answered it with a smile.

"Hey Brie, how's your Mum?"

"I…she…she's gone." Troy knew that could only mean one thing, Maria's body had given up its fight.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry." Gabriella choked back a sob down the phone line and Troy felt his heart break at not being there with her.

"Will…will you come?"

"Yeah, of course, I'll just leave a note for the others and then I'll be there." Troy had already turned off the telly and shut down his laptop and was in the kitchen writing a note for his siblings.

"Just ask the nurses where I am," Gabriella was trying to stop crying, but Troy could tell by her sniffling that she hadn't succeeded.

"Alright honey, I'll be there soon, I love you."

"I love you too Troy, thank you."

**TGTGTGTG**

He'd driven as fast as he could, as fast as the speed limits would allow, but it had still taken him half an hour to get there, ten minutes longer than he'd estimated. He'd parked his car in the first available space and sprinted up the stairs, the lift would take him too long. He slowed to a walk when he arrived on the ward and smiled slightly when he saw Marie was sitting at the nurse's station. Marie had been one of the main nurse's looking after Maria in her final days, but while doing that she'd also taken care of Gabriella, making sure she ate and drank when Troy wasn't around to make her.

Hearing footsteps approach, Marie lifted her head to see Troy walking towards her and stood up to greet him.

"Is she okay? Well obviously she's not okay, but I told her I'd get here soon and the traffic was bad so I took longer than I thought and…"

"Troy its fine, calm down. I'm just filling out some paper work while the others are taking all of the medical equipment out of Maria's room and making her presentable and then Gabriella can go in and spend some time with her, that's when she'll need you the most Troy."

"Yeah I know…where is she?"

"She's in the relative's room, it's just at the end of this corridor, I'll come and get you both when we're ready for you." Troy nodded in understanding and made his way down the corridor to find Gabriella.

Opening the door to the relative's room, Troy found Gabriella curled up in the corner, under a blanket, staring blankly out of the window. Silently he made his way over to her and knelt down in front of her, moving her hair behind her ears and wiping the tear stains off of her face.

"I was about to phone you," Gabriella told him quietly as she flipped her phone around in her hands.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I drove as fast as I could but the traffic was bad."

"It's okay, you're here now," Gabriella's voice was incredibly quiet as she put her phone back in her bag and then uncurled her legs and put them on the floor, leaving room for Troy to wiggle in between them. It was quiet for a while as Gabriella played with Troy's fingers and refused to look him in the eye, but finally she gave in and looked into those electric blue depths she loved so much.

Just as she'd predicted, the tears she'd tried so hard to banish came flooding back, but this time Gabriella wasn't alone. She allowed Troy to take her into his arms, as she buried herself against him, holding onto him as if her life depended on it.

All Troy could do was hold Gabriella as the heart broken sobs racked through her body and she trembled with the stress and fatigue of the situation. He ran a comforting hand through her hair as he rubbed the other up and down her back in hope of warming her up and calming her trembles. It was about ten minutes later, when Troy had moved so that he was now sitting next to Gabriella, that the door opened and Marie popped her head in.

"Gabi when you're ready you can go and say your goodbyes to your Mum," Gabriella nodded blindly in understanding, not turning to look at Marie, but keeping herself firmly buried against Troy. Troy thanked the nurse who then left them in peace again as he waited for Gabriella to tell him she wanted to say her goodbyes, he couldn't rush her with this, it had to be something she did in her own time.

"You'll stay with me right?" She asked the question as if she'd doubted that he would.

"You know I will, I won't leave your side, I promise."

"Good 'cause I can't do this by myself."

"That's okay then, because you don't have to." Troy said as he stood up and helped Gabriella up too, knowing this was her telling him that she was ready to say goodbye.

**TGTGTGTG**

The car ride from the hospital to Gabriella's flat was quiet, as the lack of sleep from staying with her Mum began to catch up with her and she began to droop. Arriving at her flat Troy sat her on the bed and told her to instruct him on what she wanted to bring back to his with her, there was no way he was letting her stay here by herself, the others would understand, they understood all too well.

Pulling into the driveway and parking up next to Shane and Andy's shared car Troy hoped that they'd managed to cook dinner without too much trouble and that they'd even cleared up after themselves, maybe even starting on the washing up, although that was pushing it.

Getting out of the car he grabbed Gabriella's bag out of the back and met her on the other side of the car, happy to see that she'd at least stopped trembling, even if the odd tear was still falling.

"Do you mind if I have a shower?" Gabriella's voice was quiet, but she did sound more in control of her emotions.

"No, not at all, go ahead sweetheart, you can use my one and you know where the clean towels are right?" Gabriella nodded and took her bag from Troy as he unlocked the front door and held it open for her to walk in, sneaking a quick kiss from him before she made her way upstairs.

Troy continued down the hall and into the kitchen where he was surprised to find that dinner had been successfully cooked and eaten, but so had the clearing up after wards because the dishwasher was on and the washing up was resting on the draining board waiting to be wiped up and put away. Placing his keys and wallet on the side counter, Troy walked through to the living room where he found his brothers sprawled out on the couch watching a very loud action movie, a movie which was soon turned down when Anthony noticed his presence.

"Hey Troy, how's Gabi's Mum? Your note didn't really explain much."

"She died Ant, that's why my note didn't explain much, I wanted to get to Gabi as quickly as I could."

"Is Gabi okay?" Shane asked.

"Where is Gabi?" Andy asked, in quick twin like succession.

"She's not great, she's pretty upset and scared, but she'd calmed down a lot since I first got to her. She's upstairs having a shower, she's gonna stay here for a few days, I didn't want her to be by herself."

"That's understandable," Shane answered. "Dinner was great thanks, we left yours in the casserole dish in the over so you can heat some up, there's enough for you and Gabi and Izzy if she wants some, she didn't want any earlier, she's been doing her homework in her room since she got in, I tried to get her to eat, but she said she had too much work to do."

"Alright well I'll go up and talk to her, can one of you plate all three of us some food up, I _know_ Gabi's hungry and Izzy is gonna eat some whether she says she wants it or not, alright?" The boys all nodded and stood to do as Troy had asked; apparently it took all three of them to do one simple task.

**TGTGTGTG**

As Troy walked into his sister's bedroom he found school work all over the place but no Isabelle, something wasn't right. As he started to pick up the strewn school work and put it into its rightful folder's, the en suite door opened and Isabelle walked out, dressed in sweats with her hair wet from a shower.

"Oh, hey Troy, I didn't realise you were back, is Gabi's Mum okay?"

"No, she passed away earlier today, so Gabi's gonna stay with us for a bit, she's having a shower right now, to freshen herself up. Are you okay though? You've got your work all over the place which is strange for you and Shane said you didn't have dinner because you had a lot of work to do, did you get it all done?"

"Almost," Izzy answered, as she finished towel drying her hair and pulled it up into a messy pony tail. "There's some maths that's got me really stumped, that's what I've been working on the most, it's really stressing me out, maths is supposed to be my thing Troy, why can't I do it?" Troy looked to his sister to see her trying to hide her tears from him.

"Oh Iz, don't get upset darling please, just because maths is your thing doesn't mean you always have to understand it," Troy answered, as he stood up from his tidying to pull his sister into hug. "How about you come with me and we'll collect Gabi from my room and then while the three of us have some dinner, we'll get Andy to look at your maths work, see if he can help you out, okay? He's probably the next best maths wiz to ask, after you of course." Izzy nodded and walked away from Troy to pick up her work and phone, before walking down the hallway with Troy, where they found Gabriella already in the hallway.

"Hey babe, how you doing?" Troy asked his girlfriend, as he gave her a hug, noticing that she was now dressed very similarly to his sister, only she'd left her curly hair loose down her back to help it dry.

"I'm okay, I needed that shower though, I felt a bit more awake now…hey Izzy."

"Hi," Izzy greeted quietly, as she accepted the hug Gabriella was offering. "I'm sorry about your Mum Gabi."

"Me too sweetie, but at least she's not suffering anymore, I can accept that. Are you okay? You're crying," Isabelle let Gabriella wipe her tears away, but then stepped back and curled into Troy, he was her comfort zone, always had been, no matter what the situation.

"She's just having some trouble with her maths homework and she's a little upset over it Brie, but we're gonna ask Andy to check it out for her while we all eat some dinner, you good with that?" Gabriella nodded and took Troy's offered hand while he kept the other one, with Izzy's homework in, firmly wrapped round his sister. His sister and girlfriend are the two most important women in Troy's life, protecting and looking after them has become as natural as breathing.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella smiled softly to herself as she watched the Bolton brothers shout and swear at each other as they tried to be the last man standing in their video game.

"Are you guys always this loud?" She asked once the game was over and Anthony was the last one standing leaving him the winner.

"Sorry babe, we'll stop playing now," Troy told Gabi, as he moved from his spot on the floor to cuddle with her on the sofa.

"I don't mind you being loud, but it might explain why Izzy hides away upstairs so much."

"What do you mean Gabi?" Anthony asked, as Shane and Andy were going through the rest of their games, trying to find one they could play better than Anthony.

"I mean you guys were getting really loud just then, especially when you were shouting _and _swearing. I mean, I don't usually mind noises like that, but even that was getting a bit much for me then. Izzy's a quiet girl, the only girl in this house, have you ever thought that she feels threatened by you all when you're playing video games and being loud. Think about it guys, who was the one person who made you be quiet when you got too loud?"

"Mum," Troy answered quietly, realising Gabi's point.

"Exactly, when Izzy knew your Mum was around to quieten you all down, she'd be down here, but your Mum's not here to do that anymore and despite the fact you try to be in charge Troy, when you join in the games, you get just as loud as these guys."

"You make too much sense Gabi," Andy admitted quietly, as Shane continued to search through the games.

"I'm not trying to upset you, or make you feel bad guys, you're just always saying how Izzy's always upstairs and as a girl and a person who Izzy has spoken to, I now realise why she spends as much time up there as she does."

"Has she mentioned to you about us being loud babe?"

"Not really, she's said you _can_ be loud, which I knew, but being here while you were all playing, I understand what she means and even why she may feel slightly threatened."

"I should've realised how loud we were being, I'm supposed to be in charge, she should be able to tell me if something's bothering her or if we're doing something she doesn't like." Gabi squeezed Troy reassuringly as he began to realise how isolated they'd been making their little sister feel.

"Listen, how about you guys find a game that we can all play, a racing game maybe, that we can take turns at and that _isn't_ violent and I'll go and see if I can persuade Izzy to come and play, how's that?" The boys all gave their agreement and Gabriella gave Troy a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the room to find Isabelle.

**TGTGTGTG**

She found Izzy at the top of the stairs, her arms self consciously wrapped round herself and silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Izzy, could you hear them shouting from your room? Its okay sweetheart," Gabriella pulled Izzy into a hug and let her cry against her.

"I'm sorry Gabi," Isabelle pulled back from the hug and wiped away her tears. "I'm just being stupid, you shouldn't have to be looking after me after what you've been through today, it's just that they're so loud and it scares me."

"Its okay honey, but the guys are gonna change their game now to one that everyone can play, so will you come down and join in? I'm feeling slightly out numbered down there."

"Okay, but only 'cause you're here," Gabriella smiled as she took Izzy's hand and led her down the stairs, back into the lounge, where the boys were all sat round waiting for them, with the main menu for a racing game on the television screen.

"Alright guys, Izzy agreed to come and play, but you need to keep the noise down, okay?" Izzy didn't meet the eyes of her brothers as Gabriella led her across the room to where Troy was sat on the sofa and the girls both took a seat either side of him, as the others started up the game.

"Iz, I want you to promise me that you'll tell me next time we're too loud or we're doing something you don't like 'cause let's face it, I'm a guy, I don't think of the things that might be upsetting you like Mum would or Gabi did tonight."

"I miss her so much Troy, I miss them both and when you guys are being loud it reminds me of when Mum would tell you all to be quiet and then cuddle with me because she knew I didn't like it. When no one tells you all to be quiet it just reminds me that she's not here anymore."

"I know honey, I miss them both too, we all do, which is why you have to tell me things because then I can be all 'Mum Like' and sort them out for you like she would, the only difference is you need to tell me what's up for me to sort it out, I'm not like Mum when I just _know _what's up, it's a guy thing, sorry."

"It's okay Troy, you do your best, we all know that," Isabelle hugged Troy tight and cuddled tightly against him until Anthony called her over to race against him; he'd already beaten both Shane and Andy.

Troy chuckled, as the twins sulked like a couple of five year olds, but was soon pulled out of his bubble when he heard Gabriella yawning from next to him.

"You tired babe?" He asked, as he wrapped his arms around her and let her snuggle into him.

"Yeah."

"Want me to take you up to bed? This lot will understand." Gabriella had been looking after Izzy, but Troy knew she was just pushing everything to the back of her mind and now that Izzy was joining in with the others, her day was once again catching up with her.

"No, I wanna stay down here; you can carry me up right?"

"Well yeah, I just thought you'd be more comfy in a bed."

"I don't want to be by myself Troy, please, I don't think I can face it, please don't let me be alone."

"Alright sweetheart, it's okay, you can stay down here, don't get worked up babe please," Troy cuddled Gabriella closer to him and planted soft kisses on her head to calm her.

"Promise me Troy, promise you won't leave me alone."

"I promise Brie, I promise."

**TGTGTGTG**

**So, what do you think? Of the chapter and story concept as a whole, I'll happily answer any questions you have :)**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	2. Pushed

**I don't own anything**

**Pushed**

"Dude!" Anthony exclaimed. "Why do you always do this?"

"Do what?" Troy asked, as he continued to move things about in a frying pan, dressed only in a t-shirt and basketball shorts, planning to phone into work later tell them he couldn't come in today.

"Why are you always up and kinda dressed and cooking breakfast for us when you could still be in bed?"

"Because I'm just amazing," Troy answered, as he turned off the stove and began to dish up the food, as the others appeared in the kitchen.

After Jack and Lucille had died and the children had started to go back to school and college, Troy had gotten up before them to make them all breakfast and make sure they left the house on time, especially when the guys had early classes as well as Isabelle needing to get to school. Today he'd woken up early intending to check on Izzy after last night, make sure his siblings left the house on time and to phone into work and make Gabriella breakfast in bed, _before_ she woke up.

Troy sat and watched his siblings eat their breakfast in relative silence, the radio was playing quietly in the background and they were all too busy eating too bother with talking to him.

"Alright we're off," Shane announced, as he stood up to rinse his plate and put it on the dishwasher, followed closely by Andy and Anthony.

"Okay, I'm ordering in tonight so be back here by about half six, okay? So we can sort out what we're having."

"Sounds good, see you later guys," Andy and Anthony said similar goodbyes as Shane and soon the three of them were on their way.

"Alright Troy, I'm off to," Izzy said, as she finished putting her dish in the dishwasher.

"Wait a second Iz, are you okay? After last night I mean, you don't feel frightened by us anymore, 'cause if you do you _have_ to tell me."

"No I'm good Troy, thanks," Izzy gave her brother a quick hug and kiss to the cheek before heading out to catch her bus.

Troy began tidying round the kitchen, doing the washing up, putting on the dishwasher because it was full and then heading through to the laundry room to put on a load of washing. Once he'd done all that, it was eight fifteen and there would be someone at work, so he could phone and tell them they'd be without him today.

"_Bolton Motors, Chad speaking, how can I help_?" The chirpy voice of his best friend and work mate answered his call.

"Hey Chad, it's me."

"_Oh hey man, what's up?"_

"We haven't got anything major booked in for today have we? Just M.O.T's and services right? And any emergencies that come in."

"_Yeah why? What's happening?" _

"Maria died yesterday and Gabi made me promise that I won't leave her alone, she's still asleep right now, but she's pretty messed up, I just wanted to let you know I won't be in today."

"_I'm sorry to hear that Troy, I really am, will you be in tomorrow?"_

"I don't know, it depends, there's something going on with Izzy as well, so it depends on things I guess, I'll let you know though."

"_Its okay don't worry, it is your business after all, you can do what you want." _

"Hardly, someone's gotta do some work around that place. Anyway, I'm gonna head off now, but I'll speak to you either later today or tomorrow morning, alright?"

"_Yeah okay man, speak to you soon."_ The pair hung up and Troy went about making himself and Gabriella some breakfast, which he plated up and out on a tray to carry upstairs with two steaming cups of coffee, his second of the day already.

As he gently kicked open his bedroom door, Troy found Gabriella coming out of his en-suite, her arms wrapped round her stomach and her face looking rather pale.

"I hate being a girl," she told him quietly, as she gently lowered herself back onto his bed and Troy knew this was Gabi's way of telling him that her period had arrived.

"I hate knowing you're suffering," Troy replied just as quietly, as he set the tray on his bedside table allowing him to climb onto the bed next to Gabi, letting her nestle into him as he rested his warm hand on her stomach, knowing it would sooth her horrible cramps. "You're gonna hate me for this, but you need to eat babe, it will make you feel better."

"I know, I will, breakfast smells too good to ignore, but have you got some pain killers? I've got a headache as well and I'm hoping taking something will make _at least_ one of them go away."

"Yeah, I'll go grab some, they're downstairs, try eat something while I'm gone?" Gabriella nodded silently and let Troy get up before crawling over to grab a bite of toast and her cup of coffee from the tray.

Things were piling up around her, but having Troy there, she knew she'd be able to make it through.

**TGTGTGTG**

It had taken longer than it usually would, but after taking a couple of painkillers, Gabriella had managed to eat her breakfast and, with help from Troy, changed into some sweats and one of his hoodies, claiming this way she would look aft least half decent when the others came home. The couple had then emerged from Troy's bedroom, quickly doing the remaining washing up, before making their way through to the living room to cuddle up on the couch; Troy knew Gabriella didn't have the energy to do much else.

They spent their time flicking through the telly channels, stopping to watch the odd thing here and there, but then flicking some more when that programme ended. Gabriella had ended up lying down; resting her head in Troy's lap she curled up into a ball in hopes of fighting off her cramps. Troy's right hand rested on her tummy, its warmth soothing her pains while his left ran gently through her hair, calming her and taking her mind away from her churning stomach.

It was as one programme ended and Troy started flicking to find another that he realised what time it was and that he should probably start fixing them some lunch now, or he never would. He was about to ask Gabriella to move when his phone started ringing next to him on the couch and so he lifted it up and answered it, not bothering to check the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"_Hi there, is it possible to speak to Troy Bolton please?"_

"Speaking."

"_Hi Troy, my name's Jennifer and I work in the offices here at East High, I'm calling to let you know that Isabelle is on her way to hospital after being pushed down some stairs, would it be possible for you to meet her there?"_

"Yeah, of course, I'll be there straight away, is she okay?"

"_We aren't sure of her injuries just yet, but she was very scared and shaken up and was asking for you and Gabi, she only agreed to go in the ambulance after the paramedics assured her it was quieter than the school corridor and after I promised her that I'd phone you, she said Gabi was with you anyway?"_

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend, she's with me right now, we'll come together, is Izzy going to Albuquerque General?"

"_Yeah she will be and once you're there if you explain to the receptionist who you are and then ask for Hannah you should be taken to Isabelle straight away, Hannah is going to be the lead nurse looking after Isabelle."_

"You said Izzy was pushed, is that being sorted out?"

"_It most definitely is, bullying is _not_ tolerated here at East High Troy and rest assured the people responsible for this _will _be punished." _

"Okay thank you Jennifer, I'm sure we'll be in contact again soon, but right now I need to get to my sister."

"_Of course Troy, I'll be in contact."_ Troy ended the call and turned to Gabriella, who had sat up and turned off the telly after realising the phone call was serious.

"Troy what's going on? Why is Izzy going to the hospital?"

"She got pushed down some stairs, she's being taken to hospital right now, they persuaded her to go in the ambulance because it would be quieter than the school corridor, but also because the office person who I just spoke to said she'd phone me, apparently Izzy was asking for us both."

"Well we better go then, you leave the others a note and find your car keys and bring your phone, I'll grab your wallet, our shoes and my phone from your room and meet you by the front door okay?" Troy nodded and accepted a quick kiss from Gabriella before they both headed off to get their things together to get to Izzy quicker.

**TGTGTGTG**

Hannah Jessop is a blonde haired, green eyed, twenty six year old who is very passionate about her work. She'd always wanted to be a nurse, but being a highly qualified nurse working in a busy emergency department was never part of the plan, just a chance that came along and she jumped at.

When a child is being sent to hospital from a school, someone from the school, liaises with someone from the hospital to tell them about the child being sent in, the specific things that the paramedics don't need to know but could help the hospital staff when they're dealing with the child, in Isabelle's case, Jennifer told Hannah how the young girl had been pushed and how she'd been incredibly frightened by how loud things had been in the hallway. By receiving this information, Hannah knew that she was going to have to gain this young patient's trust, before trying to treat any of her injuries.

The paramedics had already warned Hannah that this young patient was incredibly scared and frightened by what had happened, but they were also concerned about how she reacted to certain noises, noises that wouldn't normally scare someone who was in pain and already frightened. The paramedics had explained that despite the clear pain Isabelle was in, every time an unusual noise was heard, like a machine beeping loudly or the siren had being used to move traffic, she had jumped and become incredibly frantic, causing her heart rate to rise and causing the paramedics to become even more worried about their young charge. This, along with the information she'd received from Jennifer, told Hannah that she would be dealing with more than Isabelle's physical injuries.

Pulling back the curtain that surrounded Isabelle's cubicle, Hannah found the young girl sat on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest, her breather erratic and tears running unchecked down her face. Hannah then knew immediately that she needed to forget about her medical training for now and calm Isabelle down, before she was even able to think about her injuries.

"Hey sweetie, I'm Hannah, you must be Isabelle?"

"Izzy."

"Is that what you prefer to be called?" Izzy nodded and used the back of her right hand to wipe at her eyes and nose. "Alright, well I'll call you Izzy if you'll put this oxygen mask back on for me." Hannah moved to the head of the bed, where Izzy had laid the mask.

"I don't like it round my head." Her voice was soft and wobbly as she struggled to control her tears, but Hannah understood every word, having the elastic from the oxygen mask round the back of your head, isn't the most comfortable thing in the world.

"Alright, well how about you just hold it over your nose and mouth, it'll help your breathing, especially because your notes say your chest really hurts."

"Okay, but no one else will be in here, right?"

"Not if you don't want them to," Hannah answered, as she handed Izzy the mask and watched as she held it over her nose and mouth. "Is that better?" Isabelle nodded and so Hannah grabbed the stool that was in the cubicle and sat down near the head of the bed.

"Now, on my way to you just now I was told that Troy and Gabi have been phoned and are on their way, who are they? I know Troy's your legal guardian, I remember when your parents passed away honey."

"Me too," Izzy whispered quietly. "It's hard not to, but Troy's great at being in charge most of the time, he's my brother and Gabi is his girlfriend, she takes my side over things at home 'cause I'm the only girl now, her Mum passed away from cancer yesterday and her Dad died two months ago."

"You guys are having a rough time aren't you? So, now that you know they're on their way will you talk to me a bit more about how this all happened? You've been talking to me quite nicely so far; the paramedics said you were really quiet in the ambulance."

Isabelle shrugged. "There's only one of you, you're a girl and you're quiet, they were nice, but I was hardly gonna say anything to a couple of guys was I?" Hannah chuckled at how Izzy spoke, despite the fact she was whispering, she was quite happy to talk to her, as long as it was just them it seemed.

"I can understand that but, will you talk to me? Just us?" Izzy nodded and so Hannah continued. "When I spoke to someone from your school, Jennifer her name was, she said you were pushed down the stairs, but that you told them who it was, can you tell me about that?"

"There's this group of girls, they always bully me 'cause I'm the school nerd and I don't fight back, so I'm an easy target. I was on my way to my next lesson and they were following me, calling me names and laughing at me, I'm not sure why, it was something to do with my hair. When I reached the stairs I stayed on the right like we're supposed to and then when I got to the landing in the middle the girls kinda grouped together and pushed into me, they apologised like it was an accident and the behaved normally and then the main girl, Laura, she was behind me as we got to the top of the stairs and then the next thing I knew I was on the floor at the bottom of the stairs with everyone laughing at me. Laura and her crew stood there laughing until a teacher came, it was like they wanted people to know it was them who did it, but the all the teacher did was check with me that it was her, they know what Laura's like." Izzy was holding the oxygen mask away from her face to speak, but close enough to it that it was still doing it's job.

"When I was speaking to Jennifer, she said you were really frightened and scared and it took a lot of persuasion just to get you to the ambulance."

Isabelle shrugged. "It was just scary and loud and everything hurt and I didn't know what was happening."

"That's okay, I'd probably be a bit scared to, do you think I can take a look at your injuries now?" Izzy looked unsure, but nodded slowly anyway. As Hannah stood up to take a look at her injuries, an alarm nearby was sounded and Izzy completely freaked out. Her breathing started to become erratic again, as her eyes flicked about nervously.

"Izzy it's okay honey, it's just a patient's alarm, it's fine you're okay," Hannah acted quickly to make sure Izzy held the oxygen mask back over her nose and mouth and started moving her hair back from her face, hoping the soothing motion would calm her down. The alarm had been responded to quickly and had stopped blaring and slowly Izzy's breathing calmed down and she relaxed back against the bed.

"That's it, you just relax there sweetie, I'm just going to go and see if we can move you somewhere quieter, everything will be okay." Hannah knew Isabelle was in pain with her ribs and left wrist, that much was obvious, but she was now also very aware of how the young girl was reacting to the noises around her and so hoped to move her somewhere quieter, at the same time hoping to solve Izzy's fear of certain sounds.

**TGTGTGTG**

The receptionist had told them that Hannah would be with them shortly, she was just finishing up something with Izzy and then she would come and talk to them, only thing was Troy wanted to see Izzy _now_ and so this waiting around was only making things worse.

"Babe calm down," Gabriella put her hand on Troy's thigh to stop him bopping his leg up and down. "Hannah is looking after Izzy and then she'll be here; you want her to look after Izzy don't you?"

"Obviously, but why's it taking so long?"

"We're barely been her fifteen minutes Troy, please just sit back and calm down, you can't go and see Izzy will you're all worked up." Realising that Gabriella was making perfect sense as usual, Troy leant back against his chair, rested his head back on the wall and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, realising that this wasn't exactly somewhere she wanted to be right now, not so soon after losing Maria.

Gabriella rested her head against Troy's chest as she watched people move about in the busy emergency department. She watched as a blonde haired nurse came through some double doors and spoke to the receptionist before quickly making her way over to them. Gabriella poked Troy in the stomach and signalled to Hannah, making him stand up to greet the young nurse.

"Please tell me you're Hannah?" Troy asked, his anxiousness to get to Izzy showing through.

"That's me," Hannah responded. "I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting, my colleague needed help with a patient, you're Troy and Gabriella I assume?"

"That's us, sorry about his rudeness, he's just eager to get to his sister," Gabriella answered, as she slipped her hand into Troy's.

"She's eager to see you both as well, so if you're happy we can walk and talk?" Troy nodded and Hannah led them through the double doors and towards some lifts.

"We moved Izzy up on to one of our recovery rooms on the next floor up, it's a lot quieter for her up there and she calmed down as soon we relocated her."

"You mean she didn't like the noises?" Troy asked, as the lift doors opened and they stepped in.

"No she didn't, I had to really gain Izzy's trust and calm her down before she would left me treat her injuries."

"What are her injuries?" Troy asked, as they left the lift and turned left down the corridor.

"She's got a hair line fracture to her left wrist, which we've put in a Velcro cast and she'll have to come back in two weeks to have it x-rayed again and hopefully she won't need the cast after that. Most of her pain is coming from the severe bruising she's gained to her ribs, she hasn't broken any of them, but they are _very _bruised. We've given her some strong painkillers and she's also been prescribed some which she can take at home."

"She can come home today right? She doesn't have to stay in over night?"

"No she's perfectly fine to come home Troy, she understands her injuries just like you do, I just want to talk to you all about something before I sigh her discharge papers." Hannah led them a little further down the corridor before knocking on and them opening the door.

"Hey Izzy, look who I found." Isabelle turned her head just as Troy was entering the room and before anyone knew what was happening she was sobbing in his arms, the true hurt of the situation coming out, as she was wrapped up in her security blanket.

"I-I'm sorry if I scared you," Izzy didn't want to let go of Troy and so he sat down on the side of her bed and let her lean against him.

"You didn't scare me sweetheart, I was worried, but not scared and you don't need to apologies for it, none of this is your fault, okay?" Izzy nodded and moved so that she was leaning back against her pillows, but pulled Troy back with her so she could stay wrapped up in his arms.

"Izzy we talked about this sweetie, what happened is in no way your fault, you're got nothing to be sorry for," Hannah took a seat on the edge of the bed, as Gabriella sat down in the visitors chair in the corner.

"Can I just go home please?"

"In a minute sweetie, I just want to talk to you all about something first. Izzy, while you've been under my care I've picked up on a few things that have worried me slightly and they're things that the paramedics also picked up on as well. You remember when that alarm went off down stairs and it really scared you and how you were worried about how loud the ambulance sirens were going to be?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"Izzy, I've talked to a colleague and we believe that you have something called noise sensitivity disorder, it's where you ears are much more sensitive to noises that wouldn't bother others so much, like the sirens or that alarm or even when I pulled back the cubicle curtain downstairs."

"Is this why it scares me to be in the same room as all of my brothers?"

"Yeah it is, it's nothing to worry about, you may not know about it, but noise sensitivity disorder isn't an uncommon thing, people just don't like to talk about it."

"So what happens now?" Troy questioned.

"Well for now Izzy needs to get better, so that means lots of bed rest, or maybe sofa rest and time off from school to recover. I'm gonna arrange for a specialist to meet you at school when you're starting to feel better and they'll do some tests and talk to you about some things and that should make things a lot clearer for you, is that all okay?"

"I think so, can I go home now?"

"Sure can sweetie, I just need to fill out some papers and talk to Troy about some stuff and then you're free to go." Hannah got up and waited outside the room for Troy as he spoke to Izzy.

"We'll get through this little sis', I promise you."

"I know, I believe you."

"Gabi brought some sweats for you if you wanna get changed, I won't be long, okay?" Izzy nodded and turned to Gabriella as Troy left the room. Gabriella had suddenly thought about a change of clothes for Izzy when she was upstairs and so had quickly gone into Izzy's to throw some sweats into a bag, knowing she would want to be in something comfy for the car ride home.

**TGTGTGTG**

Later that evening after Troy had sat with Isabelle until she'd fallen asleep and he'd talked to their brothers about what had happened, he's settled in for the night with Gabriella, it was late and today had been far from stress free.

After seeing Gabriella so broken yesterday, he knew straight away that things needed to change and with seeing Izzy in the same state today, he'd realised that things needed to change and they needed to change _now_.

Tomorrow, Troy decided as he slowly drifted off to sleep, things were going to change in this household and everyone was going to be a part of it.

**TGTGTGTG**

**I'm gonna say sorry because a lot of this is long rambling rubbish, so I'm sorry if it was repetitive and boring. **

**Any questions don't be afraid to ask.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! **


	3. Changes

**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, they mean the world and brought me back from a low place last week, so thank you!**

Changes

The Bolton brothers gathered in the lounge with breakfasts and coffees in hand. Shane, Andy and Anthony had to leave for college in half an hour and so were dressed; despite the fact they were all still rather sleepy, while Troy on the other hand wasn't dressed, having just slipped on some pyjama pants to go with his boxers and t-shirt he'd spent the night in. He was tired, Gabriella had had a restless night and Izzy had woken up twice with nightmares from the previous day's events, but he needed to speak to his brothers before the girls woke up and while they were finally sleeping he wasn't going to wake them.

"Alright big brother, we know you've got a plan, so what is it?" Shane asked, putting his finished cereal bowl on the coffee table, but picking up his coffee instead and leaning back on the couch to drink it.

"I don't really have a plan yet, just a few things I've been thinking about and want to run past you guys before you head off for the day."

"Alright, shoot," Anthony said, as he answered a text before slipping his phone back in his pocket.

"So, before yesterday I hadn't heard of this noise sensitivity disorder they're saying Izzy has and so I have no idea how we're supposed to go about helping her live with it. The nurse yesterday, Hannah, she said it basically means that Izzy's ears are more sensitive to noises that wouldn't generally bother that rest of us, like the ambulance sirens or the hospital machines and alarms, even the curtain around her cubicle being pulled back made her jump yesterday and so I'm thinking us shouting and getting loud when we're playing games, probably scares the hell out of her."

"This is gonna be a big change for all of us isn't it?" Andy questioned, having been quiet so far this morning.

"Yeah it is, one of many. There are gonna be a lot of changes in our lives guys and I know we've only just got used to things being how they are, but no one could've seen this coming, so we're just gonna have to give it our best shot and help each other out when things go wrong."

"What about Izzy's injuries? How long is she gonna be out of action for? I hate that she's the hurt one."

"I know Ant, we all do, but she's a Bolton, she'll get through this. Her wrist is gonna take about two weeks to heal, after that we have to go back to the hospital and they'll x-ray it again and hopefully she won't need the cast anymore, her ribs will take a while longer, no one's sure how long because everyone heals differently, but it shouldn't be no longer than six weeks, she'll be improving all the time though." Troy took a deep breath before saying what he wanted to say next. "Listen guys there's something I want to ask you, but you need to be completely honest with me, no messing around."

"Alright, shoot," Shane repeated Anthony's saying from earlier.

"I want to ask Gabi to move in with us. She's part of this family anyway and let's face it, if Mum and Dad were still here I'd probably be living with her right now, not still here. She's gonna need my help with Maria's funeral and things like that and to be honest I just wanna see her more, she means the world to me guys and one day I'll ask her to marry me, but first I want her to live with us, but only if it's okay with you guys."

"Dude are you being stupid, of course it's okay with us." Shane had no hesitation about Gabriella living with them; she and Troy had been together for five years now, most couples who'd been together that long would be living together by now, or at least considering it.

"Shane's right, of course she can move in with us," Andy like his twin, had no hesitation with his answer.

"Ant?" Troy needed all of his brother's to say yes, or he wouldn't be asking Gabi at all.

"They're right, of course she can move in, it'll be nice for Izzy to have some female company round here, I think that's what she needs and you'll get to see Gabi more of course."

"Thanks guys, it means a lot that you'll accept Gabi into our home and I will check with Izzy later, but I think you're right Ant, it will be nice for her to have the female company round here. Now you guys better head off or you'll be late and I need to phone Chad again and let him know what's going on and then I'll go and check on the girls. What time you all done today?"

"We've only got a lecture 'til half eleven, but then we've got a shift at the diner from twelve 'til three, so we'll be back here about half three." Andy answered of his and Shane's day.

"Ant?" 

"I've got a lecture 'til half eleven and then I'm meeting someone for lunch, so I'm not sure when I'll be back, but they're giving me a lift so it's cool."

"Alright, well we'll probably be here all day so we'll see you when you get back." With that all sorted the guys quickly tidied up their breakfast things before leaving the house in quiet so Troy could once again phone Chad, he was glad his best friend was so understanding.

**TGTGTGTG**

It was close to ten o'clock when Troy heard movement upstairs and so made his way into the hallway to see which one of his lovely ladies it was.

Chad had been completely understanding over Troy needing to be off from work some more and told him he had everything completely under control. He'd then headed upstairs to see if the girls were anywhere near waking up and upon finding them both fast asleep, Troy had grabbed a quick shower before heading back downstairs to find some housework to do, there was always something.

He'd found a shed load of ironing to do and so had set about doing that in the lounge in front of the telly, but now seemed like a good time to take a break seeing as a sleepy looking Gabriella was making her way down the stairs towards him.

"Hey beautiful, how you feeling today?" Gabriella shrugged in response and let Troy wrap her into his arms once she reached the large step at the bottom of the stairs, her head nestling into his shoulder, as her being on the stairs made her the same height as him.

"Is that a good shrug or a bad one?"

"Both." Gabriella answered making Troy chuckle.

"Okay, why's it a good one?"

"My cramps have mostly gone."

"And why's it a bad one too?"

"Because my head hurts."

"Alright, well how about we get you some coffee and pain killers and while you're taking them you can decide that you want for breakfast too, but I need to turn the iron and TV off, so I'll meet you in the kitchen." Gabriella giggled softly as Troy jogged off to turn off the iron and TV while she slowly made her way to the kitchen.

She was already pouring her coffee and taking some painkillers when he came wandering in. "What took you so long?" Gabi asked, as she took a seat on one of the stools at the island.

"I just finished ironing the top I was doing before you came down, but I've done it now so what do you fancy for breakfast?"

"Erm…could I have scrambled eggs please?"

"Coming right up." All of the Bolton children could cook, some better than others, but they could all produce food that was edible, something that meant they all did their fare share of cooking in the house, but something that also meant Gabriella wasn't afraid to eat her boyfriend's cooking.

Half an hour later, Gabriella had eaten her breakfast and was now curled up on the couch, under a blanket, talking to Troy as he continued to do the ironing while they both half watched the music channel on the telly, as it counted down the week's top twenty so far.

"So, what time are the boys all getting back?" Gabriella asked, during an advert in the countdown. "I figured I could cook dinner for you all tonight, for letting me stay here, they all like spaghetti Bolognese, right?"

"Yeah they do, but they don't mind you staying here babe, they understand what you're going through right now, you being here is fine with them, I promise you. And are you sure you'd be able to stand in a hot kitchen and cook, you haven't exactly been to steady on your feet recently."

"Yeah I know, but you can sit on one of the stools and watch me, _just in case_, and we all have to eat anyway, so please tell me what time they're getting back?"

"Alright, but I'm helping you, not just watching and if I think you need to sit down and rest you'll sit down and rest, okay?" Gabriella nodded eagerly, which Troy just had to chuckle at. "So, they've all got lectures 'til half eleven and then the twins have got a shift at the diner until three, so they'll be back here about half past and Ant says he's meeting someone for lunch after his lecture and he's not sure when he'll be back, but I don't think it'll be later than about four, he's getting a lift back so I'm not really sure, if he's not back by four I'll text him and ask him when he will be back, so I'd say if we started cooking at about half four, we'd be ready to eat by five ish, they should all be back by then."

"Who's he meeting?"

"I don't know, he's been texting someone a lot lately though, I'll quiz him about it later."

"Why do you have to quiz him about it? He's allowed a personal life isn't he?"

"Yeah, but I'm nosey and if it's a girl he's in contact with then we have to tease him about it, it's what brothers do."

"Well if it is a girl he's in contact with, don't tease him too much, it's not very nice."

Troy sighed. "Okay, okay, we won't tease him_ too_ much, promise."

**TGTGTGTG**

Armed with ham sandwiches, a glass of juice drink and her pain medication, Troy made his way up to his sister's room ready to see her for the first time today. He knew she was up, he'd heard the toilet flush and her moving about and as he got closer he could hear her television, but he knew she hadn't been up long and he didn't want to barge in straight away and crowd her with questions, he knew she just needed some time. But now she really did need to eat and take her medication and so he was going to have to pop her little bubble.

"Hey Iz, can I come in?" Troy's hands were full, so he couldn't knock, but the door was open a jar and so he decided to let Izzy know he was there, rather than barging in and making her jump.

"Yeah Troy, I'm decent." Chuckling Troy gently kicked the door open, to find Isabelle sat up in bed, leaning against her headboard, surrounded by her pillows to keep her comfy. "I've been waiting for you to show up; I thought you would've come up sooner."

"Nah, I knew you were up, I could hear you moving about and I didn't want to come barging in here after you'd just woken up, it wouldn't be fare of me." Troy answered, as he put the plate, glass and tablet box on the bedside table before sitting next to his sister.

"Are those ham sandwiches?"

"Yep, you can eat them after you take your meds," Troy told her sternly, as he handed her two tablets and the glass of juice.

"Thanks bro," Izzy said, as she handed Troy back the glass and took the plate from him. "If you hadn't of appeared in the next ten minutes or so, I would've come and found you, my ribs were really starting to ache."

"What about your wrist?"

"It's not so bad, kinda achy if I move it a certain way, but not as much as my ribs."

"Okay well, the meds should take about ten minutes to work, so bare with them. Listen, there's something I want to ask you, but I need you to be completely honest with me, okay?"

"Okay."

"How would you feel if I asked Gabi to move in with us?"

"As in permanently?"

"Yes as in permanently, how would you feel?" Izzy shrugged and took another bite of her last sandwich. "Seriously Iz, if you don't feel comfortable with it then say so, I won't ask her unless you're happy with it and she'll just stay here until she's happy to go home, probably after Maria's funeral."

"Are you gonna ask her to marry you?"

"Not yet, but eventually I will yeah, she's my world Iz, you know that and it's like I said to the others this morning, if Mum and Dad hadn't of passed away I would probably be living with her by now anyway, things just got a bit delayed." Isabelle handed Troy her empty plate and then leant against him wanting a cuddle, something he happily obliged by wrapping her in his arms.

"Mum and Dad really liked Gabi, you know, they said she was good for you and that you always had this sparkle in your eyes when you were with her."

"I didn't know that."

"Mum always used to say that only she and Dad could calm you down when you got upset or angry, but when Gabi calmed you down for the first time, I don't remember what it was over, Mum said that she was special because it took a special knack to calm you down. They'd want you to marry her Troy."

"That's good to know Iz, but what I want to know is whether you're okay with her moving in."

"Do you think she'd take my side over things against you lot and help me out when it comes to girly stuff?"

"I don't think so, I know so sweetheart."

"Did the others already say its okay?"

"They did."

"'Cause if they're all okay with it, then I am too."

"Really?"

"Really Troy, she understands me as a person and she can understand all the girly stuff as well, like periods and boys and all the stuff you don't understand."

"I try." 

"I know you do…Gabi can move in Troy, I'm happy for that to happen, just promise me things won't change, I like things how they are round here."

"I promise you Izzy, things will not change round here, Gabi will fit right in, just like she has now."

**TGTGTGTG**

"So, are you guys working tomorrow?" Shane and Andy shook their heads at the same time as they slouched on the couch next to each other.

"Ant?"

"Nope, I'm working Monday evening instead."

"So, you're all up for a lazy day with a barbeque then?" The twins nodded again, at the same time, making both Anthony and Troy laugh.

"What about Izzy though Troy?" Anthony wondered.

"Well she obviously can't play ball or come in the pool, but neither can Gabi, so they can sit on the lounge chairs and watch, it'll do them both some good to get some fresh air."

"When you gonna ask Gabi to move in bro?"

"Erm, now actually Ant, I'd say she's out of the shower so I'm heading up, I'll see you all in the morning, don't stay up too late."

"We won't." Was the unanimous answer.

"And Troy?" 

"Yeah Ant?"

"Tell her we really did enjoy dinner, it was ace."

"Will do," Troy replied, as he left the room and made his way upstairs.

Troy walked into his room as Gabriella was crawling into bed, her hair still damp from her shower.

"Good shower?"

"Yeah thanks, I love your shower."

"Yeah it's pretty cool; helps relax me after fixing cars all day. Ant says to tell you they really did enjoy your dinner." Gabriella laughed slightly, as Troy grabbed his t-shirt and boxers from the bed, to change into.

"So, you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, the cramps have gone and I don't really have a headache, I just don't feel right." Gabriella laid down under the covers and got comfy while Troy disappeared into his en-suite.

"Is Izzy still asleep?"

"Yeah, she's still asleep and the boys are watching telly downstairs, we're gonna have a lazy day with a barbeque tomorrow because none of them are working."

"Sounds good," Gabi answered, as Troy joined her in bed and they cuddled down together, laying on their sides facing each other.

"Before you fall asleep I've got something I need to ask you and before you start protesting things, the others have all said it's alright so hear me out, okay?" Gabriella nodded and so Troy continued. "Will you please move in with us? I'd say with me, but I live here and so do they, so it's us."

"As long as they really are all okay with it, then yes, I'd love to move in with you."

**TGTGTGTG**

**Seems like a weird place to end it, but it felt right, so deal. **

**When I started writing this chapter I was coming out of a bad place, and like I said at the beginning your reviews really helped, but in the middle of writing this I got myself into another bad place, and believe me, when I'm in a bad way, writing is the furthest thing from my mind, so I apologise for this taking that little bit longer to get to you all. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	4. Freedom

**I don't own anything!**

Freedom

Watching them all interact was something that could brighten up any body's day. The easy flowing banter that went between them all and the way they helped each other out unconditionally, confirmed to Gabriella, that these siblings would always be there for each other.

Today had been the lazy day Troy had said it would, they'd all gotten up at about eleven and eaten breakfast together, even Izzy had joined them, saying she felt better than she did yesterday and was looking forward to spending some time outside. The boys had started up a game of basketball as soon as they were outside, while Gabi and Izzy and settled in the lounge chairs, watching the boys play and shouting at them when they misbehaved, although it only caused them to misbehave more.

Now though, as Shane and Andy did the washing up from their barbeque, Troy helped Izzy walk some lengths on the pool. He hadn't wanted her to go in, she was supposed to be resting, but after a quick call to her doctor, who told Troy it would help Izzy's ribs to do some gentle exercise, especially in the water, he agreed to help her.

"Hey Gabs, what you doin'?" Gabriella looked up just as Anthony plopped down onto the lounge chair next to her, having changed into a new t-shirt and basketball shorts, after being pushed in the pool earlier.

"Just updating some papers about some of my students from the stables, you okay?"

"Yeah…can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I met this girl at college and we're kinda together."

"Ant that's great!"

"Yeah but how do I tell the others without being teased about it forever? I don't wanna introduce her to them if they're gonna tease me and then embarrass her, it's not fair."

"Troy and I had a conversation similar to this yesterday actually, he suspected the person you've been constantly texting is a girl and that the brotherly thing to do is tease you over it, I said he could but not too much, it wouldn't be fair on you, I'll tell the others as well if you like?"

"Thanks Gabi, but if you do they'll only tease me more, I'll talk to them about it, but if you could be there to back me up if I need it, that would be great."

"I think I can manage that, they're gonna tease you Ant, but they'll be opportunities when you can tease them as well, so let them have their fun, you'll get your own back soon enough. _So_, what's her name? How did you meet her?"

"Her name's Mia and we met because I bumped into her when we were both walking across the quad at college. She fell backwards and landed kinda funny on her wrist, she told me she was okay, but she looked really pale and it worried me, so I took her to get a coffee, to make sure she really was okay. We talked and got to know each other and ended up swapping numbers, that was back in September and we've been going out for almost a month now."

"If you met back in September, why didn't you tell anyone then?"

Anthony shrugged. "We'd only just met and we hit it off straight away, but I didn't want to jinx it by telling anyone, some of the guys on the team know, but only because they were there when I knocked into her. I just find it so easy to talk to her Gabs, it really scares me."

"I know, it used to scare me how easy it was for me to talk to Troy about things, especially things I wouldn't talk to anyone else about."

"Don't tell anyone, but when it was Mum and Dad's anniversary and I went out for that run, I didn't go for a run, I met up with Mia, she was at college so I waited for her outside her class. She could tell I was upset, so she took me to the park near campus and we sat under this big tree and she listened to me while I talked about Mum and Dad. I got upset, like full on crying upset and she just held me and looked after me. Throughout the whole thing from finding out they'd been killed, right through to the anniversary last month, I never cried in front of anyone, I wouldn't let myself, but I didn't care that I was crying in front of Mia, she wasn't judging me like I thought people would, she was simply looking after me and it felt good." Anthony blushed at admitting something so personal.

"She sounds like a great person, when do I get to meet her?"

"Soon, I'll talk to the others later and see what Troy says about her maybe coming round for dinner one day; it all depends on when he's going back to work and how well Izzy is doing."

"What's she studying? She's a freshman like you, right?"

"Yeah she is, she's studying to be an elementary school teacher, but she's got a real passion for horses, she loves to ride."

"You should bring her to the stables; she can ride any horse she likes."

"She'd like that, she's having a tough time at home right now, her parents are more focused on her younger brother than her and there are a lot of arguments going on, it'll be good for her to get out of the house."

"I'm gonna speak to Sharpay about some of my students later, I'll tell her who Mia is and that she's free to come and ride whenever she feels the need, you just need to tell Mia."

"Thanks Gabs, that'll mean a lot to her," Anthony got up to give Gabriella a hug and as they pulled away his phone rang. "It's her." Anthony said, as he looked at the caller I.D and started to walk away before answering. But, as Gabriella listen to his end of the call she managed to gather that the rest of the Bolton siblings were going to find out about Anthony's girlfriend, a lot sooner that he'd planned.

**TGTGTGTG**

As expected there had been some teasing on Andy, Shane and Troy's part, but once Anthony had told them the reason for Mia's call, they quickly calmed down and Troy agreed that Anthony should go and get Mia and that she was more than welcome to stay over.

Anthony had answer Mia's call to hear her crying and talking and simply not making a lot of sense. He'd managed to calm down and found out that she was at home and while her parents were arguing, her brother had a load of friends over who were running around causing havoc and interrupting her as she tried to finish her essay, which she needed to email off today. He'd then managed to work out that Mia _had _managed to finish and send off the essay, but that she had a headache and no one was listening to her when she asked them to quieten down and she just really needed to get out of there. The call had been rambled and slightly confusing, but Anthony had ended it by telling Mia to pack a bag, he was going to take her somewhere she could rest, even if it meant going to a hotel.

But Troy had said that wasn't necessary and so now, Anthony quietly lead his very weary girlfriend through to the living room to meet his family.

Troy, Gabriella, Shane, Andy and Isabelle all looked to the doorway as Anthony led Mia in. She was shorter than him, about five foot two, had light brown hair that was layered and went half way down her back and right now seemed very tired and worn out. She seemed like a quiet and gentle person, but one that would be loved by a class of elementary school students.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend Mia, Mia this is my eldest brother Troy and his girlfriend Gabriella. Next are the twins Shane and Andy and finally my little sister Isabelle, or Izzy as we call her." The siblings and Gabriella all waved in greeting, with a few 'hey's' and 'hi's' thrown in for good measure. Mia though only smiled slightly in return, her head was pounding and she was nervous about meeting Anthony's family so suddenly.

"Thanks for letting me stay Troy, I'm sorry it's such short notice."

"Don't apologise Mia, this isn't your fault, it's just nice to finally meet you." Mia blushed at Troy's kind words and ducked her head to hide her reddening cheeks.

"If its okay with you guys, we're gonna go up to my room so Mia can get some sleep." Anthony was conscious of how pale Mia was, _despite_ her blushing.

"Yeah of course, go and Ant? There are painkillers in the kitchen cupboard if you need them," Ant nodded his head in understanding and silently led Mia from the room.

"Do you want to take a couple of painkillers babe, might help your head?"

"No, I just want to lie down in a dark room if that's okay?" Mia's voice broke as she spoke and Anthony could tell she was trying not to cry again.

"If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do, but please don't get upset Mia, I hate it when you cry." Anthony unlinked his hand from Mia's only to wrap his arm around her waist, before picking up her bag from the bottom of the stairs and then quietly leading her up them.

Ten minutes later and Anthony closed his curtains and blinds, as much as he could, conscious of the fact that being in the dark helps while suffering from a headache. Mia was already curled up under his covers, he'd stood outside the bathroom while she'd changed into her pyjamas and then he'd escorted her to his room, her headache making her unsteady on her feet.

Happy that the room was as dark as it could be, Anthony walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers, ready to lie down with Mia and give her the comforting cuddle she needed.

"What are you doing?" Turning to look at Mia, Anthony could tell that she was already half asleep.

"Lying down, I was going to give you a cuddle. I can leave you by yourself if you'd prefer?"

"No, please stay; I really want a cuddle, I just didn't think you'd want to waist your time laying around with me." Ant sighed as he finished lying down and turned to look at Mia.

"I _want_ to lay around with you, I'm pretty tired anyway and if it's a cuddle you want babe, then it's a cuddle you'll get." And with that said, Anthony pulled Mia into his arms, letting her rest her head against his chest, as his fingers began to massage her scalp, hoping to relieve the pounding that was vibrating through her skull.

**TGTGTGTG**

Two and a half hours later and Anthony padded his way into the kitchen to find Troy pulling some frozen pizzas and chips from the oven.

"Hey Ant, how's Mia feeling?"

"Not much better Gabs, she needs to take some painkillers, but she's not very good at swallowing tablets so she won't take any, any one got any ideas?"

"There's some dissolvable tablets in the cupboard, Troy gave me some the other day, all she has to do is let them melt on her tongue, she might want a drink to wash them down 'cause they taste of lemons, but other than that…"

"Sounds good Gabs, thanks," as Troy dished up the pizzas and chips, Anthony went about getting Mia a couple of the painkillers and a glass of water. "Got any going spare?" He asked, once everyone was sat down and eating.

"Yes Ant, there's a plate of food for you and Mia to share, over there on the counter, just make sure you bring the plate back down later, I don't wanna go in there in a week to find a plate of mouldy left overs, you hear?" Anthony nodded as if it was Lucille telling him what to do and then quickly left the room, eager to escape Troy's warning gaze and get back to his girlfriend.

Mia was sat up in his bed when Ant arrived back in his room and although she didn't look so pale from her sleep, he could tell that her headache was still bothering her.

"Here babe, take these, they dissolve on your tongue, or so Gabi says, so you don't have to swallow them, although you still need the water because they taste of lemons, apparently." Mia laughed slightly at what Anthony had said and gratefully took the tablets and water as he handed them to her. "I brought food as well, but Troy says I have to take the plate back down later 'cause he doesn't wanna come in here and find a plate of mouldy left overs next week."

"Well I'll make sure that you do, it's the least I can do for Troy seeing as he's letting me stay here."

"I'm not even gonna try and argue with you anymore woman, Troy's fine with you staying here, so just shut up and eat something will you?"

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy was bored, Gabriella had been on the phone to Sharpay, her friend and deputy at the stables, for half an hour now, half an hour was a long time for Troy to be away from her.

Andy and Shane had gotten wind of a party that a college friend was holding and had left after getting changed, telling Troy not to expect them home tonight, but Troy did expect a call by midday tomorrow. Because of this, Isabelle had taken control of the remote and was now watching some Saturday night reality TV rubbish. Troy had put up with watching this rubbish for a little while, but now he was bored and so decided to go in search of Gabi, hoping she could help stem his boredom.

He found her in the kitchen, leaning against the kitchen sink looking out of the window and it sounded like she was finishing up her call, so he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms round her, shocked to find that she was crying.

Gabriella tensed at Troy wrapping his arms round her, worried that he'd start fussing over her crying, but he didn't, he tightened his grip round her and coaxed her back to lean against him, wanting to give her as much comfort as he could, without disrupting her phone call.

"Alright Shar…yeah thank you…okay, bye…" Gabriella hung up her phone and put it in her hoodie pocket before wiping away her tears, keen to stop crying in front of Troy.

"So what do I need to shout at Shar for this time?" Gabriella chuckled as she linked her hands with Troy's, as the rested on her stomach.

"Nothing, she just asked if I'd made any arrangements for Mum's funeral yet, which of course I haven't and so she started going on about all the things I need to get done for it, not in a horrible way, just in her usual Sharpay way of coming out with things without thinking and so I got upset thinking about it all. She said sorry, or course she did, she didn't mean it, but she's right Troy, I need to start sorting the funeral out, the quicker I do, the quicker Mum gets to be with Dad again."

"Alright well I've actually looked into a few things already, so if you want to then we could head through to the study and take a look at a few things."

"Yeah, okay, I just need to speak to Ant and Mia and then I'll be there." Troy nodded and let Gabriella turn round and steal a quick kiss before letting her slip away to head upstairs, while he decided that coffee was needed to help them with their planning.

Meanwhile, upstairs Gabriella was poking her head around Anthony's bedroom door after knocking and being invited in. She found the couple cuddled up in bed, watching the same rubbish that she'd seen Izzy watching on her way upstairs.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, just wanted to let you know that I just spoke to my right hand lady at the stables and she says she's happy for you to pop in any time and she'll give you a tour and help you pick out the best horse for you and then you're free to ride for as long as you like, we've got the indoor and outdoor arenas and we've got an outside track/nature trail that's pretty cool to ride on as well, the choice is yours. The only thing you have to do is wear a riding hat and safety vest, in the event that you do fall off, you'll at least be as protected as you can be."

"Gabi I can't let you do that, I work, I can pay just like everyone else does."

"Mia honestly, it's fine. Riding gives me a sense of freedom and that's what you need right now, get Ant to take you tomorrow, he can clean out some stables or scoop up some poop on the farm, _that_ can be your payment."

"Alright then, thanks Gabi."

"No problem and just so you know, you're watching the same rubbish as Izzy is." Anthony chuckled.

"Aren't you watching it as well?"

"No, I was on the phone to Shar when she put it on and Troy and I are now gonna look at some funeral arrangements for Mum, so she's watching it by herself."

"You might as well send her up her then Gabs, if that's okay with you babe?"

"Yeah 'course, can't have her sitting by herself, send her up Gabi."

"Okay, will do."

**TGTGTGTG**

He hated seeing her so upset, knowing that he was partially responsible for this made him feel even worse, but all of the final decisions were made now and on Monday he would make all of the final arrangements for Maria Montez's funeral.

She'd said she was a crying sniffling mess and needed some time alone to calm down and so Troy left the study to make sure everything was locked and turned off, it was and so he wondered back into the office to find her curled up in the office chair, a few tears still managing to slip free.

"I'm sorry Troy, they won't stop." Gabriella sniffled as she tried to wipe away more tears.

"Well I'm not leaving again, apart from to take you up to bed," Troy said, as he walked round the desk to shut down the computer and then he surprised Gabriella by scooping her up into his arms, cradling her close and letting her snuggle into him. Using his elbow, he turned off the lights as they went, Gabriella was completely curled up against him now, his t-shirt tightly in her grasp as she gave in to the overwhelming hurt that came with organising your Mum's funeral.

He walked through to his bedroom and then through to his en-suite, placing Gabriella down on her feet and leaving the room to let her do her own thing, before picking her up from the doorway and carrying her across to the bed, letting her crawl under the covers while he took his turn in the bathroom.

"Alright beautiful, lets see what late night comedy we can find," Troy turned on the telly and flicked through the channels before settling on some rom-com and then pulling Gabriella into his arms as he joined her under the covers.

"Thank you for helping me with everything tonight, I wouldn't of thought of half of those things if you hadn't of been there."

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm glad I could help, I'm sorry if you felt like I was pushing you for decisions, but now that you've made all of the decisions I can get everything organised for you on Monday and then your Mum and Dad will be united again."

"Yeah…Ant's gonna take Mia to the stables tomorrow, Shar's gonna give her a tour and help her pick out the best horse for her and then she can go ride, I said her payment could be Ant scooping some poop for me, he didn't seem too bothered by that."

"Good, if she likes riding as much as you do, then I'm sure he'll be happy to do some scooping if it means her having that freedom you feel when you ride."

"I love that feeling when I ride, I feel so free, it's amazing."

"Maybe we should go with them tomorrow, you could have a ride about as well, show Mia some of the nature trails yourself."

"Hmm…maybe."

**TGTGTGTG**

**Strange place to end it, but I don't care, be happy for getting this much.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! **


	5. New Beginnings

**If you haven't already, _please _go and review chapter four, thank you :) **

**Also, big shout out to _Angkeats_ for being my go to when I needed help, THANK YOU!**

New Beginnings 

Tears flowed unchecked down her cheeks, as the wind blew against her face, she shouldn't have run away, she knew he'd be worrying, but she was safe here, she was always safe with him.

The service had been just how she wanted it to be, so many people had turned up and they'd honoured and remembered Maria in just the right way. She'd been laid to rest next to Carlos, it was what they'd both wanted and so had been arranged when Carlos had died, although no one had been expecting Maria to join him so soon.

She'd run when people had started to apologise, she didn't understand why they were sorry, her Mum dying wasn't their fault. She'd never understood why you said sorry when someone had died, Troy said it was because they were sorry for her loss, but them being sorry wasn't going to bring her Mum back and that's why she'd run. She knew it was the wrong thing to do, it was impolite and all that, but she wasn't going to see most of those people again, she'd never have to face them again and she knew Troy would apologise on her behalf; he understood how she was feeling.

She'd run all the way here, it only took her fifteen minutes, she'd taken off her heels and yeah okay, her feet were kinda dirty and sore now, but she could deal with that later, right now she just needed to ride.

She always kept a set of riding clothes in her office, she never knew when she'd need to change, working with animals was a messy business. Sharpay hadn't questioned what she was doing when she'd wordlessly grabbed the clothes and then went through to the bathroom to change, she knew how Gabriella liked to ride to think and she'd been waiting for it to happen since Maria had passed, she knew to just leave her be and that Troy would turn up later on, he'd be able to take care of her, after all he knew exactly what she was going through.

Chester huffed air out through his nose and slowed down to a trot, despite his rider wanting him to go faster.

She was upset, he could tell, she'd hardly spoken to him today when she'd come to saddle him up and so he knew this was going to be a long tough run, but he couldn't keep running. He'd let her push him to his limits for a while now, it's how she always got out her upset, but usually she slowed down, she knew his limits, but today it seemed she was too upset to realise and so Chester had to something he very rarely did, he had to refuse to do something Gabriella wanted him to do.

As Chester began to slow up, Gabriella realised just how badly she'd been pushing him and was glad she had such a good connection with her horse.

"I'm sorry buddy, I'll stop now," she slowed Chester down to a walk and then jumped off of him, giving his nose a stroke and his ears a tickle in apology. She let go of his reins as she sank to her knees in exhaustion, her feet sore from her running and riding and her head pounding from the constant crying.

Chester munched on some grass before realising something wasn't right with Gabriella and turned round to check on her. She was sat on the ground, she never did that and she'd taken her riding boots off, she never did that either. He walked over and nudged her head with his nose, hoping to gain her attention.

"I know Chester, we'll set off again in a bit, I just need a minute." Chester seemed to understand this because he wondered off again to chomp on some more grass, leaving Gabriella alone to try and get control of her emotions.

**TGTGTGTG**

They'd been out here a while now, she wasn't sure how long, but it was beginning to get dark and she was beginning to get cold as the sun started to set. Chester was still happily munching on grass, never straying further than a few feet away from Gabriella; it was like he knew something wasn't right and that she shouldn't be left alone.

Gabriella was curled up in a ball now, she'd found out her feet were bleeding and now she was cold, scared and tired, she didn't have the energy to get up, let alone ride Chester back to the stables. But it seemed she didn't need to because she could hear voices and it seemed Chester could too because he began nudging her head with his nose again, urging her to get up, it seemed these people weren't a threat, as they got closer their voices became clearer, it was Troy and Sharpay, everything was going to be okay.

She lifted her hand up to scratch Chester's nose, indicating to him and Troy and Sharpay that she okay, or at least still conscious.

"Gabi where have you been? I knew you were going on the trail but that was way over two hours ago." Gabi stayed quiet as Sharpay came round to Chester and took hold of his reins, leading him away from her and feeding him an apple.

"Hey beautiful," Troy greeted as he knelt down next to her, helping her to sit up before wrapping her in a blanket and then pulling her into his arms, letting her steal some of his body heat. "I've been waiting for you in your office, why didn't you come back?"

"I…my feet…they're all bleeding and messed up 'cause I took my heels off to run here and then I rode and made them worse and…and I don't wanna take my socks off 'cause I don't wanna see how bad they look." Troy tightened his grip around Gabriella as she began to cry.

"Hey…no don't cry sweetie please, you're okay, I'm here now, I've got you. Shar's gonna take Chester back to his stable and we're gonna grab your stuff from the office and then I'm gonna take you home, where I'll tend to your feet and then I'll hold you in my arms forever and ever, okay?" Tearfully she nodded and so he gathered her riding boots and put them in her lap, before lifting her into his arms and cradling her against his chest as took the walk back to the stables in his stride, constantly reassuring her that everything _would_ be okay.

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy had tended to her feet; he'd washed away the blood and dirt and cleaned out the cuts with antiseptic and although she had cried while he did this, she felt an awful lot better for it afterwards.

After he'd cleaned away his supplies he carried her upstairs and helped her get changed into some sweats, he himself still dressed in his suit from the funeral. His intention had then been to climb into bed with her and hold her in his arms, hoping she'd get some much needed sleep, but Gabriella had had other ideas.

The others were downstairs in the lounge, fooling about and playing video games and she had asked Troy to take her back down there, she wanted to be in the middle of a family environment, she needed to hear laughter and fun around her. That was why she was now curled up in Troy's arms on the couch, watching as Isabelle once again beat Shane and Andy at _their _chosen video game, while Anthony sulked in the corner over something to do with Mia.

"So, what's Ant in a grump over? Something to do with Mia?" Gabriella was curled up next to Troy, her legs resting over his thighs and her head resting against his chest. Troy had covered her entire body with a blanket, conscious of keeping her warm after she'd been lying on the cold grass and then he'd wrapped her in his arms, feeling her instantly relax in his.

"Yeah, he asked her to move in here so she didn't have to put up with the stuff at home anymore and she said no. She said she likes him, _a lot_, but living together would be too much for them right now and would probably send their relationship into a nose dive. He obviously hadn't thought it through because he hadn't asked my permission if she could move in and have you seen the state of his room, no one would want to share that with him. Mia's right, it's too early in their relationship for them to be living together."

"She's a smart girl; too many people rush into things early in their relationship and then the relationship doesn't last. Would you have let her stay here if he had asked?"

"Yeah probably, I'd of had to set some serious ground rules first, but yeah, I probably would've let her stay."

"So, Ant's in a grump because Mia said no to living with him?"

"Yep, he'll come out of it in eventually, when he realises she's ignoring him because he's the one being the idiot here."

"She's ignoring him as well?"

"Yeah, the last thing she said to him was grow up and realise that what she's saying actually makes sense or get used to being single again. I think he's now realising that he was wrong and that he needs to apologise to her, he'll work it out sooner or later."

"So is Mia still staying at home? Sounded like a pretty nasty place to be living at times."

"She's managed to get a place in campus dorms. One of her friends on her course already lives on campus and her room mate recently transferred to a different college, so Mia spoke to accommodation and they said she could move in straight away. So at least she's not at home anymore and can concentrate on her studies easier, she'll always be welcome here though, she's good for him, hopefully he'll realise that as well."

"Trrooyy! Tell Izzy to stop beating us at our game." Gabriella had to chuckle at the defeated looks on Andy and Shane's faces.

"Sorry Shane, can't do that, Izzy's winning fair and square, you two are just rubbish," Troy responded making Gabriella chuckled some more and Izzy continue her victory dance.

"Well at least tell Ant to stop being so grumpy, it's his own fault Mia's not talking to him." Before Troy had a chance to say anything to anyone, Anthony was out of his seat and storming out of the room, clearly not happy with his brother's comment.

"All he proved by doing that is he knows he's in the wrong, he just can't work out how to make it right."

Troy was right, Ant had realised he was indeed in the wrong, but he _had_ worked out how to make things right and he was now putting that plan into action.

To Mia: _Please meet me under our tree in twenty?_

Mia's reply: _Ok_

**TGTGTGTG**

'_Their'_ tree was a large oak tree on the university campus; it was one of many that surrounded a large picnic area, but because of its size was further apart than the others, set back slightly from the rest of the trees. This was where Anthony was currently sat, looking out over the picnic benches as he waited for Mia to appear.

It wasn't long before he saw her walking towards him; she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, which highlighted her toned legs from her horse riding. He had to chuckle when he saw the hoodie she was wearing, _his_ hoodie in fact, a plain black zip up one that he'd been searching for at home, he'd assumed Shane or Andy had pinched it, apparently he'd assumed wrong.

He didn't get up to greet her, he wasn't sure what kind of reception he'd get, after all, it was his fault they were in this situation in the first place.

Sitting down next to Anthony, Mia copied his position and pulled her knees up to her chest, pulling the hoodie sleeves down over her hands and then wrapping them round her legs.

They sat in silence for a considerable amount of time, neither one sure what to say, neither one wanting to make things worse than they already were.

Mia was the one to make the first move though; she unlinked her hands from around her legs and linked them through Anthony's right arm, before laying her head on his shoulder, this told Anthony that things were going to be okay, they just needed to talk.

"You were right," Anthony began. "Us living together would be too rushed and we'd probably end up hating each other within a couple of days anyway, especially with all of my horrible little habits. I like you Mia, really like you, you're one of the best things that's happened to me since Mum and Dad died, I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me," Mia replied, as she kept her head on his shoulder, only to feel him rest his on top of hers. "You mean a lot to me too Ant, I've never had a boyfriend before and you've made me feel happier than I think I've ever felt before. But us living together would've changed all of that so quickly, we'd be on top of each other constantly and smothering each other all the time isn't a healthy relationship."

"I realise that now, I think I just wanted to protect you from everything that was happening at home and the logical way to do that seemed to be you living with me, I obviously hadn't thought it thorough very well."

"You meant well and that's what matters the most, that you were thinking about my best interests, that means a lot to me you know?"

"Really?"

"Yes really, knowing that you care that much about me means _so _much to me, just like you do. I want to know every last thing about you Ant, including your horrible little habits and,_ if_ you'll let me, I'd like to hear about your Mum and Dad." Anthony didn't respond straight away, only moved to wrap his arms around Mia, encouraging her to cuddle into his side, something she happily obliged to.

"When…I still find it hard to talk about Mum and Dad, I get really emotional and I don't like people seeing me like that. The only person who's seen me break down badly is Troy; I think he's seen us all break down over this last year. He's looked after us all and helped us come to term with things, while still trying to deal with things himself."

"He's just doing what any big brother would do in a situation like that."

"Yeah I know and I'll be forever in debt to him for how well he coped with looking after me, with looking after all of us."

"He's strong, I'm sure he just takes everything in his stride."

"Yeah, he's pretty laid back over things…and he has Gabi, I think she helped him just as much as he helped all of us. Some nights, I'd wake up and hear him sobbing his heart out, but she was always there with him, soothing him and taking care of him, just like he did us."

"You're such a strong family, it makes me feel bad that I have a complete one at home, but I've had to move out and yet all you want is for your family to be complete again."

"It's not your fault you had to move out babe, don't ever feel bad about that." Silence fell over the pair after that, everything was going to be okay again and cuddling just seemed like the right thing to do. But it wasn't long before Ant broke the silence and tried to make sense of the jumbled thoughts in his head.

"Would you maybe want to come back to mine tonight? Neither of us have any lessons tomorrow morning and we don't work 'til the evening, so maybe I could show you some pictures and videos of Mum and Dad?"

"If that's what you want then that's what we'll do, will it be okay with Troy?"

"I think so, but I'll phone him while we walk back to your dorm to get your stuff." Mia nodded in agreement and they slowly started making their way back to her dorm, chatting and cuddling as they went. This was a new beginning for their relationship and a new beginning for Anthony, as that evening Mia would become the first person, other than Gabriella and his siblings, to hear and see his many memories of Jack and Lucille.

**TGTGTGTG**

It was two weeks since she'd last been here, two weeks since she'd been hurt and two weeks since she'd decided that she didn't want to be alone in this school ever again. But today she didn't have to worry about that because she had her brothers with her, all four of them and nothing or no one was going to hurt her with them around.

Two weeks after her attack at school and Izzy was well on her way to getting better, her wrist was now healed and she no longer needed the cast and although her ribs were still healing, her mobility and breathing was much improved.

Today, while Gabriella was packing up her flat with help from her best friends, Sharpay and Taylor, Troy _was_ taking Izzy to an assessment and meeting at the school to see what help they could give her when she returned. _'Was'_ being the main word in that sentence because as soon as Andy, Shane and Anthony heard about the meeting they told Troy they were coming, they all wanted to show their support towards their little sister _and_ they all wanted to have a nose round their old stomping ground.

"So to clarify the group of girls who have been bullying you have been expelled, they will no longer be allowed onto the premises of East High. We're also going to do everything possible to make you feel comfortable here again, you can't come to school and feel scared Izzy, we want you to feel safe here and if you don't then you _need_ to tell us. Like you, I've never heard of noise sensitivity disorder before, but rest assured we will work hard to make sure Izzy doesn't feel threatened by any noises at the school. Now Izzy, in your session with Amy you told her about all the noises you think and know will scare you around school, is there anything else you can think of before you leave?"

"No, I think that's everything."

"Well then if you're happy with everything we'll see you back here on Monday for a week of morning sessions and then we'll see what you're up to from there. Before Monday we'll also try and arrange things so that you have minimal amount of contact with the noises you mentioned, I can guarantee that we can get you away from them completely, but we will try and minimise you're contact with them as much as possible and of course Amy's office door will always be open for you, same as mine, sound good?" Amy was a school counsellor and been given the responsibility of being Izzy's personal carer, giving the young girl some to go to and talk to at school whenever she needed.

"Does to me, Troy?"

"As long as you're happy, then yeah sounds great to me."

"Well then we'll see you on Monday Izzy."

"Thank you so much Mr Matsui, knowing Izzy is going to be looked after when she comes back means a lot."

"It's not a problem at all Troy, we want children to feel safe here at East High, you should know that, you all should boys." The boys all gave their old head teacher their best Bolton grins. "How do you live with them all Izzy?"

"It's hard, but Gabriella's moving in today, so I've got female back up now."

"Well then I won't keep you all any longer, I'm sure she needs you boys to help her lift things, it was nice seeing you all again." The children all shook hands with Mr Matsui before leaving his office and making their way along the corridor to the school's main entrance.

They were almost at the door when they heard Izzy's name being called and turned to see a tall, dark haired boy jogging down the corridor towards them, he also just so happened to be decked out in a Wildcats' basketball uniform.

"Matt? What are you doing here?" Izzy moved away from her brothers and walked into Matt's awaiting arms, trying her best to ignore her brother's protests, well the younger three's anyway.

"I was about to start practise when I heard you were in and I had to come and see you, you're okay right?"

"Yeah, my wrist is healed, my ribs are almost healed and I've got some noise sensitivity disorder, but other than that I'm good, I'm coming back in for morning sessions from Monday and to have contact with my counsellor Amy."

"I'm so glad you're coming back Iz, I've missed having you around…Listen, I'm sorry that they hurt you like that, if I'd of been here I would have come to the hospital with you, I can't imagine how scared you were."

"It's okay Matt, it wasn't you're fault you were ill, you couldn't help it. Look I need to go before they all wet themselves because I'm talking to a boy and coach will kill you if you're gone too long, so are you free tonight? There's that inset day tomorrow so you don't need to be here in the morning so we'll be able to catch up and I can explain this noise thing to you."

"Sounds great, I'll text you when I finish up here," Matt picked up one of Izzy's hands and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles before taking off back down the corridor, only at a slightly faster pace.

Troy wasn't sure what had just happen between his little sister and that basketball player, but what he did know was that this was going to be a new beginning in her life and he was incredibly happy to be along for the ride.

**TGTGTGTG**

**I know, I know it's been a while, but let me explain before you complain.**

**My Nan was hospitalized from a stroke and then my Auntie, one of her daughters, got herself hospitalized too and then my Great Uncle passed away and then I got sick, so updating and writing wasn't one of the easiest things to do. **

**I've been writing this for two weeks, so hopefully it all makes sense :p**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	6. Talking Helps

**I don't own anything. **

Talking Helps

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL!"

The slamming of Isabelle's bedroom door vibrated throughout the house and Gabriella turned to look at the boys with her arms crossed and her right hip jutted out.

"Nice one guys, you just messed up probably_ the_ best thing that's happened to her since your parents died, you really need to learn to think before you speak."

"How can some basketball playing junior be the best thing that's happened to her?"

"Because _Anthony,_ he _clearly_ makes her happy, he _clearly_ cares about her and if I remember rightly, _you_ were a basketball playing junior barely two years ago, you've all been basketball playing juniors at some point in your lives."

"She still shouldn't be allowed to stay at his house over night"

"And why not Shane? Because you can't be there to spy on them and be mean to him?"

"No because he's a boy a she's a girl and they're sharing a room and probably a bed."

"And that's so bad why Andy? Because you've shared a bed with a girl, on more than one occasion, and that wasn't just to sleep and cuddle."

"This has nothing to do with my sex life; it had to do with us wanting to protect our little sister. Troy, surely you can't be happy about this?"

"Actually guys, I was quite happy to hear Izzy out, the guy clearly does care about her or he wouldn't have come running out of practise to talk to her, if you three hadn't of started mouthing off at her then you would've avoided the wrath of a Montez."

"Look I'll go and talk to Izzy and convince her to come and tell you who this boy is, while you all calm down and prepare to listen to her, you hear?" The boys, including Troy, nodded and so Gabi left the room to see if she could coax Izzy back down stairs.

She found her sitting at the top of the stairs, seemingly having been listening in to the lecture Gabriella had been giving the boys in the lounge. Wordlessly, she continued up the stairs and sat down next to the upset teenager, wrapping an arm round her shoulders and letting her lean her head onto her shoulder.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," Izzy sniffled and used the sleeve of her hoodie to wipe her eyes and nose.

"That was part of the reason for me to move in, wasn't it? So there was someone to side with you more often and besides, you haven't done anything wrong Iz, they need to realise that."

"Was…Is Troy angry?"

"No, not at all sweetie, he said he would've heard you out if the others hadn't of butted in."

"Well that's one less angry brother to deal with then."

"Sure is and because he's on your side and because he's the one who gets the final say, what do _you_ say to coming back down and explaining everything to them? I've already lectured them, all you need to do is tell them who this guy is, just explain everything Izzy, I promise you it'll be okay." Izzy took a shaky breath, as Gabriella stood up, but let her pull her up and lead her back downstairs to the others.

She kept her head down as Gabriella led her into the room, but happily accepted the hug Troy got up to give her, having his support made this a whole lot easier.

"Just tell us who he is sweetheart, that's all I'm asking and the others have all promised to shut up and listen while you talk, okay?" Isabelle nodded and sat down on the couch between Troy and Gabriella. She couldn't look anyone in the eye so she focused on playing with a loose thread in the stitching of her jeans.

"His name is Matt, well its Matthew really but he only really answers to Matt, he's in most of my classes and he's one of the best junior's on the basketball team. We know each other because we're in the same math class and he's not very good at math, even though we're in the same group, something about him being too good for the next group down. Anyway, he was kinda struggling with things at the beginning of the year, he only just scraped a pass last year, so our teacher asked me if I could help him out in class sometimes. I helped him out in class for a while, but it was hard because people kept talking to him and we didn't really get much done, so he asked me if I'd be okay with tutoring him in our free periods sometimes, I agreed and so every other free period, when he doesn't have practise, we meet up and go to the library and I help him with his math. The things is because he's on the basketball team he's pretty popular, like you guys were and well people like him and me aren't really supposed to mix, so other than small smiles and nods to each other, we don't really talk to each other, other than when I'm tutoring him. Recently though, we've been getting kinda close, hugging when we meet and then leave each other and I've even slipped into a few practises to watch him play, some of his close friends on the team know who I am and send me a smile in greeting and then they rib him for getting distracted over me. The reason he left practise to find me today is because the day I…the day they pushed me down the stairs, Matt wasn't in school, he was ill and he came to say sorry because if he'd of been there then he'd of been with me because we'd of been on our way to the library for free period because I should've been tutoring him that day. He said he was sorry that they hurt me and that if he'd of been there he would've come in the ambulance with me because he couldn't imagine how scared I was." Izzy took a deep breath a brushed away a few fallen tears, as she realised everyone now knew everything there was to know. "You happy now? You know who he is and everything about him and me, so I'm gonna go back to my room while you work out ways to kill him." Isabelle made a move to get up, but Troy stopped her and pulled her back down to the couch.

"No one's going to work out ways to kill anyone, now who does Matt live with?"

"His Mum and his step-Dad and his little sister, his Dad died when he was three, so his Mum brought him up by herself until he was ten and then she met his step-Dad. They got married when Matt was twelve and when he turned thirteen his step-Dad adopted him, but he doesn't always call him Dad, sometimes he does, sometimes he calls him Steve. His Mum is called Liz and his little sister, who's technically his step-sister, but he treats like a proper sister, is called Bella, she's two and a half."

"So if I wanted to speak to someone about you spending the night there, who would I speak to?"

"Liz or Steve, whoever's home."

"Go phone Matt and tell him I'm happy for you to stay over, I just want to speak to Liz or Steve first, okay?" Izzy nodded and gave Troy a _massive_ hug, before heading through to the kitchen to make the call.

"None of you have any say in this, I'm her legal guardian and as long as Liz and Steve are happy for her to stay over then so am I, just be happy for her guys, Gabi's right this is a good thing for Izzy, please don't turn it into a bad one." Andy, Shane and Anthony all nodded quietly, as Troy left the room, only for Izzy to come back in moments later.

"So Iz, he's a good basketball player then?" Gabriella asked, knowing that any b-ball talk would spark the other's attention.

"Yep, they reckon he'll be voted captain for his senior year and that's coming from the current captain and his deputy."

"Really?" Came the three voiced response.

Gabriella smiled as Izzy and her brothers started talking about East High's current basketball team. The three brother's were all very good at speaking before thinking, but by listening and letting Izzy speak and have her say, everything turned out okay in the end and the start of a new adventure was about to begin for the remaining Bolton female.

**TGTGTGTG**

Isabelle and Matthew stood politely with their families as Troy and Gabriella and Liz and Steve had a 'chat'. Both sets of adults were happy for the teenagers to share Matt's room and bed for the night, Liz had even made him change his sheet and duvet set as soon as she got off the phone from speaking with Troy. The only slight problem was that Steve and Liz were due to go out on a date tonight, they'd had it planned for a while, but Matt being the typical teenage boy he was, had completely forgotten that because his parents were going out, he was supposed to be baby sitting Bella. Steve and Liz were still fine for Izzy to stay over; it just meant she'd have to spend time with Bella_ and_ Matt, before the young pair were able to spend any time alone.

"I guess we'll be off then Izzy, see you tomorrow sweetie," Troy gave his little sister a hug, before shaking hands with Matt, Liz and Steve and then heading out to his car with Gabriella, hoping that Andy, Shane and Anthony had managed to put some kind of dinner together between them.

"Alright Matt listen up, Izzy is _not _here to do the babysitting for you, she's here to _spend time with you,_ so _do not_ make her do all of the work. Now Bella, will wake up from her nap in half an hour or so, remember that when she wakes up she gets a little disorientated and confused, so give her a cuddle and she'll slowly wake up, don't suddenly thrust Izzy upon her you'll scare her, not that you're scary Izzy, it's just…"

"Mum I have looked after Bella before and I know how to look after her. I _know_ that she needs a hug when she wakes up and I _know _that she's a little weary of strangers to begin with, I also know not to give her sugar and to make sure she's in bed by seven thirty."

"I know you do sweetie I'm sorry, we'll just go now and leave you to it…we shouldn't be back too late, but if you go to bed before we are back, please make sure all the windows and doors are looked and shut."

"Will do Mum, have a nice time, you too Dad."

"I'll try son…see you later guys," Quick hugs were exchanged before Liz and Steve left to have a night or romance.

For the first time in a long time Matt and Izzy were left alone and neither of them were sure how to act, shy glances were exchanged until Matt broke the silence.

"Alright this is silly, just because we're at my house and not in the library studying doesn't mean we have to be all shy around each other."

"Yeah, but when I'm tutoring you we have something to cover the shyness, now there's nothing."

"Well then we'll have to do something about that, like… going through to the lounge to watch some T.V rubbish before Bella wakes up."

"I don't know Matt, maybe I should just go home."

"Izzy please don't back out on me now, I know this is a big deal for you, it is for me as well, I've never had a girl stay over before like you've never stayed over at a boy's before, let's just go watch some telly and I promise you things will get better." Izzy took a deep breath, before slipping off her shoes and letting Matt lead her through to the lounge. Her brothers had seriously knocked her confidence, but she really liked this boy, they _were not_ going to ruin this for her.

**TGTGTGTG**

His aim had been for them to get to know each other better, without her needing to tutor him, he knew so much about her, but there was still so much he wanted to know.

For twenty minutes all they'd done was sit and watch TV and as much as that had relaxed Izzy and given her a chance to get used to her surroundings, Matt could tell that she still wasn't completely comfortable being here and if she wasn't comfortable, then she wasn't happy and he didn't want that, he _always_ wanted her to be happy.

"Izzy look, if you really don't want to be here then call Troy and ask him to come and get you, I honestly don't mind, I just want you to have a good time and enjoy yourself and you're clearly not." Izzy took a deep breath and wrung her hands nervously in her lap, as she sat awkwardly still on the sofa.

"My brothers kicked off about me coming here, Troy didn't, that's why he was so good about me coming, but the others kicked off big time and…Look I don't wanna talk about it, just know that it knocked my confidence a bit." Matt moved along the sofa so that he was sitting on it sideways, facing Izzy and took her hands into his.

"You don't wanna talk about it and I'm not gonna make you, but you're here now, Troy's happy for you to be here and he's your legal guardian, so at the end of the day his opinion is the one that counts. I get that your other brothers weren't happy about you staying the night, you're their baby sister, their _only_ sister, they're always gonna be protective of you, but they need to realise that you're growing up now and you're gonna start getting interested in boys, it's something they're gonna have to learn to deal with."

"Gabi had a go at them for me, I'm looking forward to her living with us, I can feel pretty outnumbered sometimes."

"I bet…but you're sure you wanna be here, I really won't be offended if you call Troy." Izzy shook her head and turned to face Matt.

"I'm gonna stay, I wanna get to know you more like we planned and I wanna meet Bella, but I just…I wish Mum and Dad were here to see this, me getting close to a boy I mean 'cause I've never been this close to a boy before and it feels good Matt, it really does, I just wish they were here to see it." Matt didn't have an answer for this, what answer could he give? So, he simply wrapped Izzy into a much needed hug, pulling them both back so that they snuggled into the couch and cuddled together closely, something which made them both feel, much more relaxed.

**TGTGTGTG**

Their cuddle didn't last long though because ten minutes later a cry was heard from upstairs and Matt was immediately on his feet making his way up the stairs to tend to his sister.

"Bella my baby sister, what's with all the fussin', hey?" She was waiting for him at the top of the stairs behind the baby gate, having woken up scared and gotten as far as she could in her quest to try and find someone to hug.

Matt picked her up over the gate and into his arms, cuddling her close and letting her snuggle against him. Her left arm wrapped round his neck and held on to his left shoulder, while her right hand kept a tight grasp on her 'blankey,' Bella's equivalent of a teddy bear.

"Do you remember that Mummy and Daddy have gone out tonight and that you're stuck with me?" Bella giggle and nodded against Matt's shoulder.

"Well, one my friend has come over and she's going to stay the night, but you haven't met her before."

"She nice?"

"She's very nice sweetie, I wouldn't be friends with her if she wasn't." Matt had now stopped at the bottom of the stairs, not wanting to take Bella through to meet Izzy if she wasn't ready for it. "Do you think you'd like to meet her?" Bella again nodded against Matt's shoulder and so he carried on through to the lounge.

Izzy turned to smile at them as Matt walked into the room and he was happy to see she was still relaxed back and curled up on the sofa.

"Bella this is Izzy, Izzy this is my baby sister Bella." Bella looked shyly at the teenage girl sitting on the couch and turned to bury her face in her brother's shoulder. Matt chuckled as he moved to sit next to Izzy. "She's not normally this shy, it's 'cause she just woke up, isn't Bells?" Matt tickled Bella as he moved her so that she was sitting sideways on his lap, facing towards Izzy.

"Hey Bella, did you have a nice nap?" Izzy didn't have much interaction with younger children, being the youngest in her family, but it was obvious to Matt that she was a natural.

The young girl nodded and sat up from leaning against her brother and spread her blanket out over her legs, a little bit of it spreading onto Izzy's thigh.

"I had blanket when I was little, but mine was purple not yellow."

"Yeah? I never knew that, see I've already learnt something new about you…You take your blanket everywhere with you, don't you Bella?"

"Yeah…Dinner Matt?"

"Is this you telling me you want some dinner?" Bella nodded and giggle as Matt lifted her up, only to put her back down while he went to find the take away menu for pizza.

Menu located, Matt made his way back through to the lounge, only to find that Bella was now seated on Izzy's lap and the pair were giggling softly together.

"I see you two have already made friends?" Matt said as he plonked himself back down on the sofa.

"Of course we have, who wouldn't want to be friends with this little cutie?" Izzy asked, as she gave Bella a tight squeeze.

"Izzy tickle me." Bella announced making the young couple look down on her.

"Did she?" Matt replied. "Well then we better not tell her that I'm just as ticklish as you are, had we?"

**TGTGTGTG**

Later that evening, after pizza had been devoured and Bella was safely tucked up in bed, tickling had become the event of the evening, with both Matt and Izzy now knowing every single one of the other's ticklish spots.

"Okay, truce, let's call a truce." Matt breathlessly collapsed back onto his bed after being mercilessly tickled by Izzy, for the goodness knows what time that night.

"You mean you just don't like admitting that that you're incredibly ticklish." Isabelle responded, as she tried to regain her breath while sitting crossed leg at the end of the bed.

"Well that too, but seriously I can't take anymore, let's just watch telly liked we planned." Matt sat up long enough to grab the remote and then move under his duvet. He scrolled through the channels until he found something he deemed suitable for them both to watch, before he put the remote back down and settled back on his pillows.

"I'm just going to the toilet," Izzy mumbled before getting up and disappearing into Matt's en-suite. He knew she was worried about them sharing a bed, but that's all they were going to do, share a bed to go to sleep and hug and he hoped may be sneak in some kisses, but none of that would happen unless Izzy was okay with it because if she wasn't okay with it, than neither was Matt.

When she reappeared, Matt held up the covers for her inviting her to join him. Quietly and cautiously she did join him, settling down under the covers on the other side of the bed, no where near Matt. He didn't bother her to begin with, just let her get used to being a different bed, but ultimately Matt knew that what he wanted, Izzy wanted too and so he was going to have to be the one to put those things into motion.

"Hey Iz?" Matt said, as he moved his eyes from the telly to glance over at her. "You want a hug?" Silently she nodded and so they moved and met in the middle, his arms wrapping around her as her head found a comfortable place on his chest.

"I get that this is all new to you Iz, I'm not exactly an old hand myself, but please understand that for me to know how you're feeling you need to talk to me, let me know what's going on in that genius brain of yours. I understand that you're quiet and shy by nature, but I adore you for those things and it's just me, no one else will ever hear what you tell me, I promise you. I just want to know how you're feeling and what you want because we're gonna take this slow, but to do that I need to know what you want…So do you think you'll try talking to me more, letting me know how you feel and what you want?"

"I promise you, I'll try." Came her whispered response.

"That my sweet girl, is all I'm asking."

**TGTGTGTG**

**So this is where I apologise for not updating in _ages_ and give you a list of reasons as to why, but I'm not going to, all I'm going to say is that if you were going through what I am right now, writing and updating would be some of the furthest things from your mind. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	7. Questions

**I don't own anything!**

Questions

Troy Bolton and Chad Danthorth had been friends since they were three years old, their Mum's had started talking when the boys had started playing together on the jungle gym at the park and the strong friendship that they'd formed that day, is still as strong today.

Throughout school their shared passion has always been basketball, but when it came to choosing a college and deciding on what they wanted to do in life, the boys both decided that basketball wasn't going to play that bigger part in their future. Somehow, neither of them are sure how, but they both managed to graduate from college with business degrees. Troy soon took out a loan and brought a local garage and soon he had a very busy mechanics business up and running. Chad on the other hand couldn't get a load, there were a lot of complicated reasons as to why, but without a loan Chad couldn't buy property and open up a business and without a business Chad couldn't bring in money for him and his girlfriend, Taylor.

It was one day, when Chad was visiting Troy while in between jobs, that Troy said he needed another mechanic because he was bringing in more business than expected and if Chad wanted it, the position was his. Chad started work the next day and no one has looked back since.

Luckily for all the customers who brought their cars to Bolton Motors, both Chad and Troy had taken mechanics all the way through high school and had fixed up numerous cars with help from their Dad's, so it was fair to say they knew what they were doing.

The garage would always be Troy's business, but Chad would always be his assistant and the rest of the staff accepted that, although there were only three other members of staff and two of them were part time, so the hierarchy of the place really didn't matter.

Today had been a quiet day for the boys, something they were thankful for seeing as it was just the two of them, due to Mike needing to stay home and look after his poorly daughter.

"So dude, you know what you're doing for Izzy's birthday yet?" Chad's concentration had lapsed from the car he was supposed to be working on, to sitting on the nearby work bench and eating his way through the garage's biscuit supply.

"No not yet," Troy answered, from under a near by car. "It's her choice really, she's got all day to do what she wants, she just needs to figure out what it is she wants to do."

"Have you got her a present yet?"

"Chad you know I have, that's why I took a half day yesterday so that Gabi and I could go and get her one."

"What should…"

"Just get her a voucher for somewhere or just give her some money, she'll appreciate that just as much as an actual gift…and dude, you live with Taylor, why on earth are you worrying about this when you know she probably sorted out Izzy's present weeks ago." Chad considered this to be true and silently went back to eating his current biscuit, leaving the garage radio to keep the place from complete silence.

It was a few minutes later when Chad saw Matt approaching and grabbed a near by tennis ball to through at Troy's legs to get his attention.

"Hey, what was that for?" Troy asked, sliding out from under the car and grabbing the tennis ball to throw back.

"We've got company," Chad answered, nodding his head in Matt's direction.

"Oh, hey Matt," Troy greeted the teenager, as he stood up to talk to him. Matt and Izzy had grown _incredibly_ close since she'd slept over a couple of weeks ago and although they weren't official yet, it was clear they meant a lot to each other.

"Hey, erm is this a bad time?"

"No not at all, I needed a break anyway; you better not have eaten all those biscuits Chad." Troy and Matt chuckled, as Chad shook his head, his mouth too full of biscuits to speak. "So what's up?" Troy asked Matt as they headed through to the small kitchen/staff room.

"I wanted to make sure it would be okay for Izzy to stay over at mine on Friday after the game?"

"Yeah of course, she's going with you straight after the game isn't she?"

"Yeah, but um…Troy would it be okay if I ask Izzy to be my girlfriend on Friday night?" Troy stopped his coffee making to look Matt in the eye.

"I think she'd be over the moon if you asked her that, you shouldn't have come here to ask me though, it's not like you're asking her to marry you."

"I know, but I didn't want to ask her and then she come home and get grief about it because she'd just sprung it upon you all."

"Matt seriously it's fine, you're a good guy, she's been so much happier with you around and you've made her transition back into school so much easier for her…just know that if you ever hurt her, you'll see a side of me you really don't want to, understand?"

"Completely."

**TGTGTGTG**

She'd been back at school doing half days for two weeks now and in those two weeks, Isabelle Bolton had received more strange looks than she had in her whole school career and all because she was holding hands and spending time with the school's biggest up and coming basket ball star.

It had gotten to her to begin with, the fact that people couldn't just get on with their lives and let her be happy with hers, but both Matt and Amy had encouraged her to ignore them, as long as _she_ was happy with her life, then what they thought didn't need to matter.

Today though was going to be another big test for Izzy, attending her very first high school basketball game. She'd been to them when she was little, when Lucille had taken her to watch her Dad coach and her brother's play, but she hadn't really watched them then, she was too young to understand what was happening and so her attention span had quickly disappeared. But today she understood what was happening and so her attention was fixed on the players, well one a lot more than the others.

Today's game had been intense, when one team had scored, the other had done the same, when one team just seemed to grasp onto a lead, the other team always managed to grasp it back, until Matt's shot was blocked and he went crashing to the ground. The referee had immediately pointed to the free throw line and after dusting himself down and catching his breath, Matt stood on that line and sunk them both, the Wildcats had the lead with twelve seconds left to play. And in true Wildcats style they owned those last twelve seconds and won the game, with Matt their man to thank.

But as the final buzzer sounded, declaring the Wildcats had won, Isabelle froze. The buzzer had been expected but it still scared her and then when the rest of the supporters started pouring out of the stands to congratulate their team, she'd started to panic. She slowly fell to her seat, her hands going over her ears as her body started to shake. She felt like walls were closing in around her, she felt invisible as the rest of the school celebrated, she was curled up in a ball scared to death, scared of stupid things that part of her knew wouldn't hurt her, but right now that part of her couldn't fight through the part that was scared, _really_ scared.

As she continued to struggle with her breathing and things started to go fuzzy and the room started spinning she heard her name being called, she recognized it, but she couldn't place it and then she felt two strong arms wrap around her, two strong sweaty arms that belonged to Matt.

"I've got you beautiful, I've got you, you're safe, I've got you, just take some deep breaths, it's all gonna be okay." Matt pulled Izzy against his chest and slowly she began to calm down, his repetitive strokes through her hair and his calming words seemingly doing the trick.

As Izzy's breathing returned to normal, she realized what had just happened and the full upset of the situation set in. As the tears trickled down her cheeks, she began to shake and Matt hugged her close, slightly amused by the fact that this would be the tightest hug he'd give Izzy while he was this sweaty from playing.

The buzz was still going on around him, but all Matt could focus on was the shaking girl in his arms, he needed to keep her calm, to help her believe that everything was okay and that there was nothing to be frightened over.

As the gym started to empty out and Matt considered trying to move Izzy somewhere quieter, he heard his name being called and looked up to see Troy and Gabriella coming towards them.

"Matt, what happened?" Troy quickly moved to crouch in front of the couple, while Gabi stood behind him.

"I'm not sure, she was okay during the game and then when she didn't appear on the court I got worried and I just found her here all curled up with her hands over her ears." Troy took his sisters hands into his knowing that the crowd rushing past her is what ultimately set things off.

"It's not your fault Matt, I should've known not to leave her alone, we tried to get here sooner, but it just wasn't happening, sorry Iz."

"I-It's not y-your fault Troy, it's n-no one f-fault."

"I know sweetheart, I'm just upset for you, everything's been going so well recently. Listen, I wanna keep an eye on you tonight, you're shaking's got me slightly worried, but I'll give Matt's parents call and sort it so that he stays at ours instead of you theirs, okay?" Izzy nodded as she sat up and looked Matt in the eye.

"Why don't you go home with Troy and Gabi and then I'll get Dad to bring me over once I've put a bag together, 'cause right now I really need to go and shower and then coach will wanna do a debrief, so you'll be waiting for ages if you leave with me, okay?" Izzy again nodded and grabbed a heart warming hug from Matt before he jogged off to join his team mates.

"Come on then love bird," Troy said, as he stood to help his sister up. "Let's get you home."

**TGTGTGTG**

"I'm fine Troy I promise, I should've realised it would've been too loud in there for me to be by myself, it's just another thing to add to the list, it's a learning curve for us all."

"I know that Iz and I'm so proud of you for how you're handling everything, you were just shaking pretty bad earlier and you're still shivering slightly as it is now." Izzy sighed as she pulled her knitted cardigan tighter around herself; she was in bed under her duvet with a knitted cardigan on and was still shivering.

"Thanks for saying that Matt could stay here tonight Troy, I was looking forward to spending some time just the two of us."

"Well I wasn't just going to cancel your night together because I was worried about you, was I? And besides, I know that Matt has plans for tonight, or at least he did have, I'm pretty sure he'll still carry through with them."

"What do you know Troy?" Isabelle asked just as the doorbell rang indicating Matt's arrival followed by Gabriella's shout to say she'd let him in.

"You'll find out soon enough kid," Troy answered as he stood up from sitting on the side of the bed. "Have a good night, you know where we are if you need us." The siblings exchanged a quick hug before Troy left, leaving Izzy enough time to make herself look pretty for Matt, that task would be hard, she mused, when all she really wanted to do was curl up and watch some rubbish on TV.

She was struggling to hold back a yawn, which eventually managed to escape when Matt walked in, making him chuckle at her.

"Tired?"

Izzy shrugged. "I don't really feel tired, just kinda worn out from panicking earlier, it was kinda scary."

"Kinda scary on this side of things as well babe, you feeling better now?" Matt questioned as he set his bag down on the chest at the end of the bed, before settling himself next to Izzy.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just keep shivering like crazy, that's why Troy wanted me here, I'm always really vulnerable after I've been crying."

"Well I'm here now, so I'll help you to get warmed up," Matt replied, before placing a kiss on Izzy's forehead. "I'll just get changed, then I'm all yours."

Isabella had just settled on her 'TV rubbish' for the evening when Matt walked out of her en-suite dressed in a white t-shirt and navy, checked pyjama bottoms.

"What we watchin' then?" Matt asked as he took a piece of paper out of his bag and put it on the bed side table before dropping his bag on the floor and joining Izzy under the covers.

"Some programme about the weirdest and wackiest world records," Izzy answered as she pulled the covers further around herself.

"Alright then you, come give your favourite basketball star a hug so he can warm you up," Izzy smiled as she shuffled across the bed and into Matt's awaiting arms, curling up against him and immediately savouring his warmth.

"Yeah, congratulations on the win by the way, I would've said it earlier, but I was kinda having a panic attack." Matt chuckled as he placed kisses into Izzy's hair.

"It's fine sweets, it was touch and go for a while there, but we pulled through, we're a good team." Izzy smiled at Matt's modesty, before cuddling further into him, his natural warmth slowly warming her up.

"This is for you by the way," Matt said a few minutes later as he took the piece of paper from the nightstand. "Its from Bella, she was going to give it to you herself and she wanted to come with me to give it to you when she found out I was coming here instead, but I promised her with my _whole_ heart that I'd give it to you, so here, 'To Isabelle, from Bella'."

"Well when you see her tomorrow, you can tell her I love it."

"Maybe you'll be able to come and tell her yourself, neither of us have plans for tomorrow, do we?" Matt knew it was Izzy's choice of what would happen tomorrow, it was her birthday after all, but as far as he knew she still hadn't chosen anything to do.

"Nope, but Troy said something about you having plans for tonight, they haven't been ruined by us being here have they?"

"No not at all, but you saying that does lead me nicely into something I wanted to ask you. Look again at Bella's picture and tell me what you see."

"Erm, three people?" Izzy asked, trying to decipher the toddler's scribbles.

"Yeah, that's her and the two holding hands are me and you."

"Why are we the ones holding hands?"

"That's what I asked, she said it was because you're my girlfriend." Izzy didn't have a response to that and so Matt continued. "See the thing is, I kinda didn't correct her because to be honest, I don't want to, but if I don't correct her then I'm lying to her and I've been brought up not to lie, so I figured there's only one thing I can do." Matt paused to move onto his side and encouraged Izzy to do the same, he wanted to be looking her in the eyes for this. "Isabelle Bolton, will you please do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" The smile that now lit up Izzy's face was the biggest Matt had ever seen.

"Of course I will, we can't have you lying to Bella now, can we?" Matt's smile was now matching Izzy's, as he leaned in and softly pressed his lips to hers.

"No, we most definitely cannot."

**TGTGTGTG**

The day had been spent shopping with as many people as could be persuaded to come. Matt was spending the day with Izzy regardless of what she wanted to do and Troy and Gabriella were happy to go along and help her spend her birthday money. Shane and Andy had said there was 'no way what so ever' they were spending their Saturday shopping and after promising to be home by five, they promptly left the house. Anthony was about to come up with his own excuse when Izzy told him that Mia was meeting them at the shopping centre and so his excuse immediately disappeared.

Now though, the Bolton clan, plus Gabriella and Mia, were getting out of their cars ready to meet Matt and his family outside Izzy's favourite Italian restaurant.

Just as they were making their way over to the restaurant, the Pearson's car pulled into the lot and into the nearest available space. Izzy watched as Liz got out of the front passenger seat and then turned to the door behind her to help Bella undo her seatbelt before picking her up to carry her over to the restaurant. Bella it seemed had other ideas and wiggled in Liz's arms until she let her down onto the path.

"Izzy!" Her reasons for wanting to be down were soon clear when she started running towards Izzy as fast as she could, giving Izzy just enough time to crouch down and catch her.

"Hey Bella, thank you for my picture," Bella simply smiled and so Izzy tickled her, rewarding everyone with Bella's infectious laugh.

"Bella you cutie pie, what did I tell you to say to Izzy when you see her?" Izzy looked up to see Matt approaching them, decked out in smart trousers, dress shoes, a grey shirt and black waist coat with his jacket over his arm.

"Oh," Bella said, as she seemed to remember what Matt had told her. "Happy birthday Izzy."

"Thank you sweetie, you're dress is very pretty," Bella smiled before burying her head in Izzy's neck, suddenly seeing all the other people around them, other people she didn't know.

"It's okay Bella, they're nice people, they're Izzy's family," Bella shock her head at Steve's reassuring comment and so he reached over to take her from Izzy, allowing Liz to hand her an envelope.

"It's not much; we weren't really sure what to get you."

"You didn't have to get me anything, thank you," Izzy responded as she opened the envelope to find the card with a gift inside for one of her favourite clothes shops.

"Izzy?" Anthony whined, causing her to turn and look at him. "Can we go in now please, I'm hungry."

"Yeah okay, we can do the introductions once we're all seated." The group all headed inside, led by a clearly hungry Anthony, while Matt hung back to the end to grab Izzy's hand, stealing a quick kiss before they followed the others inside, hand in hand.

**TGTGTGTG**

He'd known it would happen, it was only her second birthday without them, she was bound to be emotional and now that she had Matt, he knew that made it that little bit worse.

She was growing up, only a year from now she'd be in her senior year of High School and then she'd be off to Uni, she could go wherever she wanted, she had the grades that's for sure, whether she would go away or not, Troy wasn't sure, but for now that didn't, now he needed to make sure his two young charges were okay, for a second night in a row. Walking towards Izzy's room it was all quiet and when he rounded the corner he found why, Matt was in there by himself.

"You scared her off or something?" Matt chuckled as he turned the TV down slightly.

"No, she's in the bathroom; she wanted to wash her face after crying."

"She finally managed to stop then?"

"Yeah, we talked about your parents and my Dad and how it's okay for her to miss them everyday, I know I miss my Dad, even though I have Steve now, he'll never be my real Dad and he knows that, he's never tried to be, he's a good guy for that."

"You were three when he died?"

"Yeah, Mum says in some ways it was better that way because I didn't understand it so much so it didn't upset me as much, she says I still asked for him and cried and missed him, but I wasn't old enough to understand. Whereas you guys all understood completely what was happening, I can't even begin to put words to that."

"Your Mum was right in some ways, you didn't understand so much so it was easier for you, but then you probably don't remember your Dad so much. Whereas, yeah it was so much harder for us because we understood what was happening, but on the other hand we have these fantastic memories of Mum and Dad because we had more time with them than you did your Dad."

"Yeah, I mean if you showed me a picture of him I'd be able to tell you it was him, but I don't really remember him as a person or the things we actually did together, Mum has told me, but it's not the same."

"This conversation is getting far too deep," the boys both turned to see Izzy leaning against the bathroom doorway.

"How much of that did you hear?" Troy asked, as Izzy came and received the hug he was offering.

"All of it," she answered, as she crawled up the bed and back under the duvet to be with Matt. With Matt sat on the bed and Troy standing at the side of it, blocking his view of the bathroom doorway, it was no surprise neither of them had seen Izzy standing there.

"Well then we'll stop with the deep stuff, it just wanted to check that you're okay?" Izzy nodded despite the few tears that were still trickling down her face

"I'm gonna go to bed, but if you need me you know where to find me." Izzy nodded before kneeling up to give Troy a hug.

"I love you bro',"

"I love you too kid."

Leaving her when she was crying was hard, but she was growing up and part of her growing up meant she wouldn't always need him now, she had Matt and Troy trusted him to take good care, even when she was in such a vulnerable state.

**TGTGTGTG**

Walking into his room he found Gabriella wasn't in there, but out on the balcony, so he went out to join her, making her jump by wrapping his arms round her waist from behind.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump, what you doing out here anyway, it's not very warm anymore."

"Just looking at the stars, those two up there are really bright."

"Have you wished on them yet? You should you know, we'll do it together." And so they did, the looked up at these stars and both made wishes. But Troy, he asked a question, a question he'd already asked before and in the next couple of weeks was going to ask for real.

"You know how you always used to say my Mum and Dad were watching over me and helping me look after the others?"

"Yeah?"

"Well then so are your parents and that's them up there, those two stars, back together where they belong."

**TGTGTGTG**

**I know the ending is kinda weird and mysterious, but it will all make sense soon, I hope!**

**So, I passed my driving test the other day, now I'm just hunting for a car, oh the fun! So glad it's all over though, I just can't wait for my license to arrive now :P**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	8. Brothers

**I don't own anything. **

Brothers

When Troy opened up his garage it was for two reasons, one being that he could put his mechanics skills to use and the second being the fact that he had a business degree he should really put to use. He'd known from the start it wouldn't all be about the mechanics, being in charge he knew he'd have to do the paper work as well, but he found it hard trying to balance the two, never being able to sit down for long enough to do the paper work before being needed back out in the garage, but Lucille had come to his aid.

She'd told Troy that he needed to designate one day a week when doing paper work was his sole purpose and he only went out into the garage unless it was absolutely necessary. By doing this Troy found the balance between paper work and garage work became a whole lot easier and his business benefited from the change.

Today was Friday and was Troy's paper work day for the week because they'd been so busy at the beginning of the week and if he'd of tried to do paper before today, it was inevitable he was going to be needed.

He'd arrived at work just before nine and despite briefly speaking to a customer who was dropping off their car, he'd been shut off in the office all day, only being disturbed when Chad had brought him in a coffee and doughnut.

Now though, it was nearing lunch time and Troy was _almost _finished with his paper work when his mobile started ringing and so he reached over to pick it up, not bothering to look at the call I.D.

"Hello?"

"_Oh hello, is that Troy?" _

"Yeah?" Troy's answer was hesitant having not looked to know who he was talking to.

"_Hi Troy, it's Amy here from East High."_

"Alright, this can't be good," Troy's attention was no longer half on his paper work, but fully on the phone call.

"_It's nothing serious just that you're probably gonna need to come and pick up Izzy."_

"Is she okay?"

"_She's calming down, we had an unexpected fire alarm a little while ago, we think it was something in the science department that set it off…"_

"It scared the living daylights out of her, didn't it?" Amy chuckled at Troy's words.

"_Yeah pretty much, Matt managed to get her outside and sat with her under a tree while a friend came to find me, long story short Izzy's refusing to go back inside."_

"It's freaked her out that much?"

"_It seems that way, she's calmed down a lot since the alarm was turned off and people were allowed back inside, but she's point blank refusing to go in and I think if I force her it'll just make her worse. Are you able to come and get her?"_

"Yeah of course I will, I'll just talk to my colleague and then I'll be there."

"_Okay thanks Troy." _A few more words were exchanged before the call was ended and Troy began to collect up his paper work while remembering he needed to tell Chad what was happening.

"CHAD!"

**TGTGTGTG**

He realised he was going to have to witness this one day, he just wished it wasn't to this extreme. Izzy was crying and shaking and completely inconsolable, he was glad Amy had been there to help him calm her down.

He knew all the noises she was scared off, she told him what they were and how she went about avoiding them or dealing with them if she had to, but she didn't mention the fire alarm, so when it had started going off during Math class, Matt knew he needed to act fast.

She was already freaking out as their teacher started to usher them out of the room and so he wrapped his arms round her and helped her up keeping her close to him as they made their way through the halls. His friend and team mate, Dan, was near by and seeing Izzy's distress he immediately moved to her free side, wrapping an arm round her like Matt, the pair of them guarding her from the rest of the students in the hall. He didn't know what was going on, but something was clearly wrong, Matt was his best friend and Izzy was his girlfriend, no questions needed to be asked.

The boys both seemed to know that taking Izzy to line up with the rest of the school was a bad idea and so they led her to a near by tree, where they got her settled before Dan looked to Matt to see what would happen next. 'Get Amy Robins, she's one of the counsellors, she'll know what to do'. And so, without asking any question Dan looked for Amy, he didn't really know who she was but he had a good idea and so that was what he went by, thank goodness he paid attention sometimes.

Matt was right, Amy had known exactly what to do and so now, as he sat with Izzy in his arms, waiting for Troy to arrive, he realised how much he owed to Dan, his friend hadn't asked question but had helped him in a time of need, something Matt seriously owed him for.

Izzy was half dozing against him, she'd gotten into such a state that she'd worn herself out and resting against him and closing her eyes had seemingly turned into her having a doze.

"Hey Iz, you awake sweetie?

"Yeah, just resting my eyes, my head is spinning."

"Okay, well you might want to open them 'cause Troy and Amy are making their way over." Izzy groaned and buried her face further into Matt's chest; she hadn't wanted to pull Troy away from work, especially when today was going to be his paper work day.

Matt wasn't surprised when he felt Izzy start crying against him again, he knew how independent she liked to be and Troy having to come and get her was breaking her independence, but this wasn't her fault and he was going to do his best to convince her of that.

"Izzy, I know you're upset because you like to be independent and Troy having to come and take you home is breaking you're independence, but this isn't you fault sweetie, you have to believe me when I say Troy isn't upset or angry with you because of this, it's just one of those things, it was out of your control." Izzy didn't have a response to this, just curled herself tighter against Matt, something Troy and Amy didn't fail to notice as they reached them.

"Hey Kiddo," Troy greeted his sister, as he crouched down next to them. "You really gonna hide from me?" Izzy shock her head and slowly pulled away from Matt to look at Troy. "I'm not sure what Matt just told you, but he was right by saying that this is out of your control. It isn't your fault you have NSD, it's not your fault I've had to come and get you and it's _definitely not_ your fault that the fire alarm went off today, all of that was out of your control, so please stop crying, I_ hate_ seeing you like this." Izzy wiped away her tears and took Troy's offered hands to help her stand allowing Matt to get up as well.

"Matt, Dan collected your things from your last class and has taken them to your next class with him, he also collected yours as well Izzy and they're waiting at reception for you to collect on your way out." Troy immediately picked up on how calming Amy's voice was and how much it seemed to calm Izzy, who was now in his arms, he was glad she was the one helping her through all of this.

"Troy if it's okay with you then you can take Izzy home now, just sign her out and don't forget her bag, I need to get Matt to his class before he misses it completely."

"It's fine Amy, I still know my way round this place like it's the back of my hand. Iz you wanna say bye to Matt?"

Walking into her boyfriends arms, Izzy cuddled herself close to him, loving how he made her feel safe, no matter what the situation.

"I need the books from my locker; will you get them and bring them round after school?" Her voice was quiet, telling of how bad she was feeling.

"'Course I will, I'll see you later sweets," A quick kiss was exchanged, before Amy led Matt away and Troy wrapped Izzy up in his arms, quietly leading her through the school, eager to get her home to rest.

**TGTGTGTG**

"You sure you're comfy here? I can take you back upstairs if you like?"

"Troy please stop worrying, I asked you to bring me back down here so you didn't have to keep coming upstairs to check on me," Troy sighed, as he plopped down onto the couch next to his sister.

"I know, but if you want to be in your bed I really don't mind."

"I'm fine here Troy, I promise." Once they had arrived home, Troy had helped Izzy upstairs and waited outside her room while she changed into some comfy clothes, before helping her back down stairs and settling her on the couch under a blanket with the TV remote in reaching distance.

"So, I've got some more paper work to do, did you want me to sit in here with you or would rather be by yourself?"

"Erm, can you sit in here with me? I don't wanna be by myself."

"Fair enough, I'll just go grab the papers from my car." While Troy was gone Izzy reached for the remote and flicked the TV onto a music channel, so that it wouldn't be too distracting for Troy while he worked.

When Troy came back in he wasn't by himself, Anthony and Mia followed him in and Mia looked just as bad Isabelle felt.

"Hey little sis, Troy said school got too much for you?"

"More like I got too much for school," Anthony smiled at his sister's good humour as he leant down to give her a hug. "What you doing home anyway? I though you a Mia were going to some party tonight."

"We were, but she's not feeling to great to we're gonna crash here, where believe it or not, it's quieter."

"No, I don't believe that, what's wrong with Mia?"

"I'm not so sure, I better go and check on her; I thought she'd followed me in, but apparently not."

"Apparently not what?" The siblings turned to find Mia walking into the lounge, dressed in some sweats and one of Ant's hoodies.

"I thought you'd followed me in here, but you obviously hadn't."

"I did, but then I decided I'd join Izzy, so I went to get changed so I can crash on the couch in a comfortable manor."

"Well then, why don't you two crash together and I will look after you both, get you food and drink and such, until I have to leave for work, sound good?"

"Sounds good to me," Mia answered, as she moved to sit next to Izzy, wrapping herself up in a blanket she'd found in Ant's room.

"Me too," Izzy agreed, as she cuddled further under her blanket.

"Alright then, how about a drink, hot chocolate sound alright to you guys?" The girls both nodded and Anthony headed on through to the kitchen.

"Before he met you I don't think he even knew where the kitchen was, he's so much happier now Mia, we have you to thank for that."

"He makes me happy too, I'm so glad we bumped into each other."

"You should be, I know that he is." The girls shared a knowing smiled, before settling in to watch the current music countdown.

It wasn't long before Anthony came back in, followed by Troy, bringing with them not only hot chocolates but cakes as well. After putting everything down on the coffee table and moving it closer to the couch, Anthony settled himself in between his sister and girlfriend, offering them both the comfort he knew they needed.

Troy had plopped himself down on the other part of the sofa, his paper work spread out around him and his phone in his hand as he used it for his calculations.

"Finished," he declared, twenty minutes after starting.

"Your face is so funny when you concentrate man, I don't know what Gabi sees in you."

"Thanks Ant, really feelin' the love here." Ant simply shrugged at Troy and pulled Mia closer.

The conversation lulled as Troy got up to take his paper work through to the kitchen, leaving his phone on the couch only for it to start ringing.

"Troy! Your phone is going off." Ant's shouting at Troy earned him a thump from Mia and a stuck out tongue from Troy, as he came back in to answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Troy, it's me."_

"Oh, hey Shar."

"_Listen, don't panic but I need you to come and pick up Gabi. She was breaking in our new horse and something spooked him and it reared up and she fell off. She's not hurt in anyway, she was in the inside soft arena and she was wearing a riding vest and hat, but it's really shaken her up and I think it would be best for her to come home for the weekend, I can handle things here. She's worried about pulling you away from work but…"_

"Shar," Troy interrupted his friend before she went any further. "I'm not at work anymore, there was a fire alarm at East High and it scared Izzy so I had to go and pick her up, I've been home for over an hour now."

"_Oh okay, so you don't really want to leave her then?"_

"Nah it's cool, Ant and Mia are here as well."

"_Oh right, how are you going to get here 'cause you're gonna need to get Gabi's car home as well."_ As Troy started to think this one through, Ant got up to get himself ready for work.

"Shar, don't worry about it, Ant's now getting ready for work so I'll get him to drop me off at the stables on the way and then I'll drive us back in Brie's car, the girls can look after each other while I'm gone." Troy said this, while looking at Izzy and Mia, receiving confirming nods that they'd be fine on their own.

"_Alright then, I'll see you in a bit."_ The call was ended there and Troy quickly filled the girls in before heading upstairs to ask Ant for a lift, the answer was of course yes.

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy walked into the courtyard to find Sharpay outside washing down one of the horses. She switched off the hose when she saw him approaching, giving the horse a pat before leaving it to munch on it's hay.

"She's in the office, I knew we put that couch in there for a reason. How's Izzy?"

"She's okay, the fire alarm scared the hell out of her basically and although Matt managed to get her outside there was no way she was going to go back in and Amy didn't want to push her into it."

"This Matt sounds like a good guy."

"He is, you can see how much he cares for her, she was so scared today, but he just held her and looked after her, he just focused on her and reassured her and that's what she needs when she's like that."

"I'm glad she's found someone Troy, she deserves it. You're alright from here aren't you? Her car's round the back where it usually is and her stuff is with her in the office."

"Great stuff, did you actually see her fall Shar? Or have we gotta take her word that the fall wasn't that bad?"

"No I saw her fall and it really wasn't that bad, something spooked the horse, it bucked and Gabi fell off. She had the vest and hat on, I think it's just the shock more than anything, although she did twist her knee kinda funny, so I wrapped that in an ice pack, other than that the fall really wasn't that bad."

"Alright, thanks Shar, I'll give you a call tomorrow let you know how she is." Sharpay nodded her understanding and turned back to washing the horse, while Troy made his way towards the girls' office across the other side of the courtyard.

The office door was open and he could see Gabriella curled up on the couch, an ice pack clearly wrapped round her left knee, over her riding bottoms.

Kneeling down by her head, Troy found that her eyes were closed and so softly traced his finger along her cheeks and forehead, moving some hair away from her eyes as he did so, causing her nose to twitch and her eye lids to flutter open.

"Hey beautiful, Shar told me you took a tumble?" Gabriella closed her eyes and swallowed, moistening her mouth before speaking.

"Something spooked the horse, I'm not sure what it was, there was no way I could hold on and so I fell. I had my vest and hat on so I saved myself any serious injuries, but I twisted my knee and fell on it funny."

"So Shar said, she also said that she can handle things here over the weekend, so I'm here to take you home, where you can join the others in the sick bay." Gabriella gave Troy a questioning look as he helped her to sit up. "Izzy and Mia are both curled up on the sofa, Izzy's in one of her shaken up vulnerable states and Mia just isn't feeling to hot."

The couple were quiet after that as Troy helped Gabriella to put her boots back on and picked up her bag, vest and hat, before helping her stand and leading out across the courtyard, arms wrapped round each other to help Gabi walk.

"So the fire alarm went off and scared Izzy?" Troy heard Gabriella ask, as they passed the spot where Sharpay had been washing a horse, but now neither the horse nor Sharpay were there, just the hose, a puddle and some hay.

"Yeah, Matt managed to get her outside and away from everyone else with the help of one of his friends, but Izzy was completely shaken up and there was no way she was going back inside. Amy phoned me and I went and picked her up, she and Matt were sat under a tree and she was practically asleep against him, worn out from panicking."

"I guess it was 'cause the alarm was an unexpected noise."

"Yeah probably, Amy said something about it being in the science department so goodness knows what it was. Matt was really good with her though, he took hold of her, protected her and got her outside, once they were out there he was constantly reassuring her and cuddling her, even when I got there he was reassuring her that it wasn't her fault I had to leave work to collect her."

"He's a good kid," Gabriella responded, as they rounded the corner and Troy fished in her bag to pull out her keys, unlocking the car and then throwing her things in the back, before opening the passenger door to help her get in.

"I only just clocked the fact that we're getting into my car and not yours," Troy chuckled as he waited for Gabriella to buckle up, before closing the door and walking round to the driver's side.

"Yeah well, Shar reminded me that I'd need to get your car home as well and Ant just so happened to be leaving for work when she phoned me so I got him to give me a lift."

"Fair enough…I love you Troy."

"I love you too sweetheart, always."

**TGTGTGTG**

Getting to spend the night with Izzy was always good in Matt's books, but knowing she was still suffering from her panic attack earlier on, he knew it wasn't going to be an easy night.

He'd spoken to Troy not long ago, asking if he could stay the night and the answer had been an instant yes, Izzy had been having flash backs to not only the fire alarm today, but the day of the attack as well, causing her to have severe panic attacks and meaning that tonight she really would need Matt more than ever, especially with Troy having to keep an eye on Gabriella as well.

After stopping off at home to check in with his parents and pack an overnight bag, with Izzy's books from her locker, Matt plugged in his ipod and started the walk to the Bolton household, taking a slight detour along the way.

Matt and Dan had been friends for as long as they could remember, something to do with their parents being friends since college, either way, they'd known each other their whole lives. It was Dan and his girlfriend Jessica, who'd told Matt to go for it with Izzy, it didn't matter that he was popular and she wasn't, if Matt felt a spark between them he should go for it, stuff what everyone else thought about it.

It was why Dan and Jess made sure Izzy felt comfortable and happy when she was with them, why they made sure she was welcomed into their group of basketball players and Jessica's fellow cheerleaders and why Dan helped Matt protect Izzy during the fire alarm. Dan didn't know why Izzy had been reacting the way she had, he hadn't needed to know, he just knew his best friend needed help and as best friends they always had each others back, no questions asked.

Matt could hear rubber bouncing against tarmac from the end of the street, indicating that his friend was out on the drive practising his jump shot. And, Matt observed, as he reached his friend's house, Dan had clearly been out there a while judging by the amount of sweat he was covered in and so it gave Matt the perfect time to interrupt him and talk, he owed his friend a big thank you.

"Oi Greening, you ready to take five?" Dan stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Matt, before nodding and heading over to the porch steps, sitting down and indicating that Matt should join, while he gulped down some water from a bottle.

"How's Izzy doing?" Dan asked, not really having had the chance to ask Matt in school.

"Not to great, I spoke to Troy and he said she's pretty shaken up."

"Listen, you don't have to answer this, but there's something wrong with her isn't there? I don't mean that in a bad way, I just mean…plenty of people were scared of that alarm today man, but she just completely freaked out, she wouldn't have moved from her seat if you hadn't gone to her." Matt sighed as he played with the straps of his bag that was on the ground in front of him.

"If I tell you this you can't tell anyone, you can tell Jess, but no one else, it's still something Izzy is trying to come to terms with."

"You've got my word man, I won't say anything, you should know that." Matt gave Dan a slight smile before looking out across the street.

"The other week when I was off ill and Izzy got attacked, while she was at the hospital she got diagnosed with NSD, Noise Sensitivity Disorder, it means that she's really scared of some noises, noises that you and me wouldn't think twice about. When she was at the hospital she was scared by alarms going off or even the curtain being moved around her cubicle. The school have been really good in helping her deal with it, she doesn't really have to go to gym now and they've helped her with avoiding big crowds and they've given her Amy as someone to go to. But obviously today when the alarm went off it was completely unexpected, no one could've predicted that happening and so there was no way of warming Izzy before hand or taking her away from it, that's why she freaked out so much, it completely knocked her for six."

"That's why she freaked out at the game the other day isn't it? When we won everyone rushed down and crowded round her, I've only just learnt how to handle that."

"I didn't realise you saw that, you never said."

"There wasn't much to say and one minute you were there, the next you had Izzy in your arms and it didn't look like she was congratulating you."

"It was her first game that she was old enough to remember and she didn't get to feel the buzz because she was having a panic attack."

"There'll be over games, she'll feel the buzz and get to congratulate you properly."

"Yeah, the next home game Troy has promised to be there, he and Gabriella just got held up last time. Look Dan, I came here to thank you for helping me get her outside today. I could've done it by myself, but having you on her other side made her feel that bit more protected, so I came to say thank you. You didn't know what was happening or why she was reacting that badly, but you were there and that meant so much man."

"We're brothers Matt and brothers are there for each other, I didn't need to know any of that, thank _you_ for telling me."

"Brothers?" Matt asked, as the pair shared a hand shake and 'manly' hug.

"Brothers," Dan agreed as he returned the hug.

One thing was for sure, no matter what Matt and Dan came across in life, they'd always have each other there, they'd always have the other's back.

**TGTGTGTG**

**That was a complete load of rambling rubbish, I'm pretty ashamed to be honest.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	9. Bittersweet

**Yet again a story I'm writing isn't heading the way I want it to so it's gonna come to an end soon, there's just one more thing that _has_ to happen. **

Bittersweet 

Blinking into the darkness, he rolled over and lifted his arm to drape it over her curled up body, sleeping peacefully next to him, only there was no curled up body sleeping peacefully because all Troy's arm came into contact with was the cold bed sheets where the duvet had been pushed back.

He pushed himself up onto his elbows, hoping to find the en-suite light on solving the issue of his missing girlfriend, but the light wasn't on and so Troy hauled himself up and out of bed, having to widen his search for his brunette beauty.

Making his way down the stairs, he padded along the hallway towards the light that was filtering from the living room, indicating that was the place where he would find Gabriella.

He rounded the corner into the lounge and found her curled up in the bend of the couch, with what looked to be a photo album open in her lap.

"There you are, I woke up and rolled over to cuddle into you and all I came up with was cold sheets, what you doing down here pretty girl?"

"I woke up 'cause I of a dream and then I couldn't get back to sleep." Gabriella's voice was incredibly quiet and it was only then that he realised she was crying.

"Was it _the_ dream?" Troy asked, as he sat down next to Gabriella and moved the photo album so he could wrap her into a hug. Gabriella only nodded in response and wiped away some tears that were trickling down her face.

Recently Gabriella had repeatedly been having the same dream, one where she relives her father's and then her mother's deaths and all the suffering she went through at the times. Troy knew they were happening, even if he hadn't woken when she had, he'd be able to tell by how she acted the next morning.

Today though it was different, today is Gabriella's birthday and he knew the dream had affected her so much more because of that, it would be her first birthday without her parents there to celebrate with her.

"I miss them so much Troy, I hate that they both got taken from me."

"I know you do baby, it hate it too because it's hurting you and I hate seeing you this hurt and upset." Gabriella buried herself further against Troy and simply let him hold her as she cried out all of her hurt.

"So, did looking at the photos make you feel worse or better?" Troy asked as he picked up the photo album and opened it to a random page.

"Not really, it made it worse seeing them all happy and smiling."

"But it's good to see them all happy and smiling, that's what I always tell the others anyway. It may be hard to see those pictures and remember them being here, but those are good memories Brie, the ones you have to carry with you forever." Gabriella's only response was to bury herself further into the crook of Troy's neck and let more tears fall, the droplets trickling down her cheeks and onto Troy's neck, making him pull her closer and vow to never let go.

**TGTGTGTG**

Being quite wasn't something that came naturally to Shane and Andy so when they came barrelling down the stairs on Saturday morning, excited to have a day off, they were slightly embarrassed to crash into Troy who was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry bro, didn't see you there." Andy apologised, as Troy chuckled at him and his twin.

"Clearly, but keep it down will you, Brie's asleep in the lounge."

"Why?" 

"Why what Shane?"

"Why is Gabi asleep in the lounge?"

"Because she is…Look she had a rough night okay, the fact that she's actually asleep is all I care about, so please just keep it down." The twins saluted before heading through to the kitchen to find Anthony and Izzy already up and eating one of Troy's cooked breakfasts.

"While you're all in the same place I want to ask you all a favour," Troy told his siblings as he shut the living room door and then sat down on one of the island stools. "You know today is Gabi's birthday, or at least I'm hoping you do and you know she's been missing her parents a lot recently, so I'm hoping to give her a really great night tonight, I'm gonna cook and shower her with gifts and such, but I kinda just want it to be the two of us here, so what I'm asking is if you can all clear out for the night?"

"I'll stay at Mia's," Ant offered.

"I'll stay with Matt if you check it's okay with Liz and Steve first?"

"Will do," Troy answered. "Andy, Shane? If it's money you need I'll lend you some for the evening."

"No we're good." Shane answered.

"There's a party we can crash at," Andy finished.

"Sweet, thanks guys, I owe you all."

**TGTGTGTG**

When he'd said he do anything she wanted all day, he should've said anything but shopping. Walking around the mall for hours on end, dutifully carrying her shopping bags wasn't one of his strong points; luckily for him Sharpay and Taylor had come to the rescue.

They, like everyone other than Gabriella, knew Troy's plans for tonight and had said they'd take Gabriella shopping and occupy her for the day while Troy got the house ready for their date night in.

"Did Troy seem different to you when you picked me up? Like jumpy and distracted somehow?"

"No," Sharpay answered, as she added another top into her basket of things to try on.

"Can't say I noticed it," Taylor added, silently sharing a look with Sharpay, before taking her phone out and sending an S.O.S message to Chad, telling to pick up Zeke, Sharpay's boyfriend, and get over to the Bolton's, pronto.

**TGTGTGTG**

"He better not be freaking out too much, he's the romantic one, so how on earth we're supposed to help him is beyond me," Zeke chuckled at Chad's comment, as they both banged on the door and then waited for Troy answer.

"This better be good," Troy said upon answering the door, before he even knew who was at the door. "Oh, it's you two." 

"Yeah it's us two," Chad answered, as he pushed Troy out of the way so he and Zeke could go in.

"What do you want?" Troy queried, as he closed the door before walking on through to the kitchen to continue his cleaning.

"Well Gabs told the girls that she thought you were acting weird this morning, so Taylor texted me and told us to get over here pronto."

"Why?"

"Because Troy boy, they thought we'd be able to help," Zeke answered, as he watched Troy finish unloading the dishwasher before he slumped down onto a chair.

"Help? What the heck do either of you know about proposing to your girlfriend? Nothing, exactly."

"Dude, I know we can be idiots sometimes, especially me, but this is a big deal for you and we _want_ to help, seriously we do."

"He's right Troy, the girls have helped by taking her shopping for the day, your brothers and sister have helped by staying somewhere else tonight, let us help by helping you get this place ready." Troy looked up at Zeke and then Chad before getting up and walking through to the lounge.

"So I'm gonna cook for her first, spaghetti and meatballs is her favourite and then we're gonna come through here and watch some of her chick flick films because I'm whipped, but we all know you both watched them with the girls as well. Anyway, Izzy found me a whole load of fairy lights she's acquired from somewhere and so I want to hang them up everywhere to it looks romantic, I could use help with that I guess."

"Alright then, lets do this," Chad answered enthusiastically, as if he was about to go and play a high school basketball game and he was hyping up his team.

**TGTGTGTG**

"I'm glad you're Mum taught you to cook as you grew up."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, 'cause otherwise you'd never know how and we all know you're the better cook." Troy laughed at Gabriella's comment as he led her through to the lounge from the kitchen.

"Troy, it looks amazing in here." Troy stood back and watched as she surveyed the room, with fairy lights hung up all around, the pillows and cushions spread out over the floor and of course the pile of her favourite films. "You did this all for me?"

"Well, Zeke and Chad helped hang the lights, but yeah it's all for you babe, you deserve it, especially because you've hit the big two-four."

"Funny," Gabriella responded as she let Troy wrap her into a hug. "I miss her Troy, I miss them both, I miss them all."

"I know you do 'Brie, I miss them all too, but I hate how much it's hurting you more."

"I just miss them, I knew they would die, everyone does, but I wanted Dad to give me away and I wanted them to meet their Grandchildren, Jack and Lucy too, all of them together." Troy buried his nose in Gabriella's hair and held her close, both of them knowing she was referencing _their_ future, one he was about to progress further, he just needed to wait for the right moment first.

"Alright, so which one first?"

"Huh?"

"The DVD's, which one first?" Gabriella wiggled out of his grasp and dropped down onto the blankets to sort through them, while Troy left the room to get the popcorn and the evening's most vital ingredient.

**TGTGTGTG**

This was his moment, she left the room to go to the bathroom, when she came back he was going to be down on one knee and hopefully not screw up his speech.

The ring was silver, simple and sophisticated, she'd love it, it's exactly what she'd want, he was confident on that, the rest he was nervous about, really nervous about, but he could do this.

He didn't have time to think about it though, she was coming back and so he knelt down, he left knee on the floor and his right one taking the other required position, _this_ was it.

"Troy, you really need to tell you brothers to…Babe what are you doing?"

"'Brie, when Mum and Dad died last year I was a mess, I was suddenly put in charge and I didn't think I could handle that, I didn't think I could handle anything without them. But you were there for me, you helped me look after the others and then when I couldn't take it anymore you were there for me, you held me and just let me cry, you didn't force me to talk, but you listened when I did and I'm _telling_ you right now, that I _never_ would've gotten through this without you. I hate that I've had to return the favour to you so soon and I hate how much it's hurting you them not being here now, but all of this has made me realise something, _you_ are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, _you_ are the one I want to call my wife and _you_ are the one I want to be the mother of my children. So Gabriella, will you _please_ marry me?"

The tears were too much and so all she could do was nod madly, allowing Troy to slip the ring onto her finger before he stood up and wrapped her into a hug, allowing her tears to soak into his shirt as his dripped into her hair.

After a few minutes, Troy pulled back from their hug and cupped Gabriella's face in his hands, wiping away her tears as they continued to drip down her face.

"I love you Gabriella, words will never express how much I love you. I know that this is kinda bittersweet right now because all you want to do is phone your Mum and celebrate with her, but she'd want you to celebrate and be happy, they all would."

"I know, it's just I never expected this Troy, I didn't have an inkling, I think I'm just in shock more than anything."

"Let's sit down, come here," Troy led her over to the couch and sat them both down, picking up a blanket to drape over them as he did. "Well then this is gonna shock you even more, but I actually got permission to ask you."

"You did? From who? Not Dad?"

"No, sorry sweetheart not your Dad, it was your Mum, about a week before she passed actually."

"Troy, I can't believe you asked my Mum's permission, I didn't expect you to do that."

"How could I not, it's the right thing to do, I would've asked your Dad but…"

"It doesn't matter Troy, the fact you would've asked him means so much to me…thank you." The tears that she'd just about managed to banish, once again appeared and so she buried herself tightly against Troy, his strong arms protecting her as the emotions of the night hit them both head on.

**TGTGTGTG**

From the moment they'd met, Troy and Gabriella had only ever had eyes for each other, even if they did take their time over becoming official. The fact that they'd been together the least amount of time, but were the first ones to get engaged didn't surprise their friends, Troy had always been the romantic one, the fact that Chad and Zeke remember to tell their girlfriends they loved them every day was enough for Taylor and Sharpay.

Troy and Gabriella would always have bittersweet moments in their lives, moments which should've been shared with their parents, moments they didn't think they'd make it through without their parents, but they were strong individuals and together they became even stronger, a strength that made them the couple they were today.

They'd been through and would come across some rough patches, but together, with their parents looking down on them, they'd always make it through, they'd always be strong. They'd always be Troy and Gabriella.

**TGTGTGTG**

**I don't care how long it's taken, it's here, so be happy with that.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU!**


	10. Epilogue

**So, this is the last chapter, enjoy!**

Epilogue

It's been about three years since you were last with us and believe you me; _a lot_ can happen in three years. Me, being the kind and loving person that I am, is going to fill you in on the goings on around here, I hope you're sitting comfortably, its complicated stuff.

Alright, so let's start with the troublesome twins first, Shane and Andy. Well, they managed to graduate college with flying colours, despite their constant partying and are now successfully running their sports centre. It took them a while to get it set up, they needed to kit the place out first and make sure they had all the right regulations in place, that took the longest and they aren't the most patient of people. But, they finally got everything in place and were able to open it to the general public and amazingly, to them anyway, they're brining in money, _a lot_ of money.

They didn't have much faith in themselves, the rest of us knew they could do it, but they never completely believed in themselves, I think it only really sunk in when people started buying memberships to the gym and they actually kept coming back, not like other gyms where people buy a membership and then only use it for about a month after Christmas.

Needless to say they've both been pretty busy recently, but somehow they've both managed to successfully hold down a relationship, with twins, Amber and Ellie.

Troy found it kinda freaky, to begin with, the whole twins dating twins thing, personally I found it kinda cute and none of them are identical so it's not like they could swap or get mixed up or anything, that _would_ be kinda freaky.

Shane is with Amber and Andy with Ellie, weirdly they work really well, it's like they're soul mates or something. The boys have said before it's hard dating someone who isn't a twin because they don't understand the connection, but dating Amber and Ellie they understand the twin connection easily.

The girls were completely freaked out when the boys brought them to meet the family for the first time, they're the only children in their family, just them and their parents, so walking into our house was understandable slightly overwhelming.

Troy has pointed out that it would be kinda awkward if one of them split up and the others were still together, they'd have to choose between sibling and partner and ultimately they'd all choose their twin. But, they've been together, I dunno, about six months now and they only seem to be getting happier, so hopefully we won't have to deal with that one any time soon, if ever.

It's made them more independent as well, having a relationship I mean. They used to do pretty much everything together, but after a busy day at work they tend to go their own way for a while and spend time apart, usually with their girl or occasionally another sibling, especially because they still live together, they'd go crazy if they were together all the time.

Alright enough about them, onto the next Bolton child, Anthony, he's twenty-two now, in his senior year of college and has one of the most successful basketball careers that U of A has ever seen. He's currently captain of the team, after being co-captain last year and says he's increasingly aware of the National League Basketball scouts watching over him at games.

He wants to play basketball to a professional level, he always has and as long as his body will let him and a team will have him, I'm pretty sure he'll achieve that goal. He'll probably have to leave Albuquerque though, something none of the Bolton's have done for a prolonged amount of time since Jack and Lucille died. They'll be okay though, they're too close not too be, besides, they've all got their own lives now, one of them was bound to leave this place at some point.

He and Mia are still going strong and she's well on her way to becoming the elementary school teacher she always aspired to be. Wherever his basketball career bases him, I know Mia will go too, as much as she'd like to stay here, ultimately Ant is her only family, she lost proper contact with hers a year or so ago and although it was hard on them at the time, it made them stronger in the end.

I know they'll stay together despite everything because last Christmas a promise ring took pride of place on Mia's finger and as shocking as it was for Ant to do something like that, we all know that he's always been head over heels for that girl.

Baby Bolton Isabelle, isn't so much of a baby anymore, she's in her second year of college, training to become a vet and is thoroughly enjoying every last part of it. She works part time at the local animal shelter, she doesn't like asking Troy and I for money and she enjoys working there, it gets her the much needed experience she needs.

She and Matt are still together, despite an almost split in their freshman year when some fellow students put way too many ideas about Matt into her head; idea's Matt soon got rid of by giving her his East High class ring. He's got an amazing college basketball career going for him, just like Ant, but he's also studying science, something he managed to excel at in school and wanted to pursue further at college, he's thinking about becoming a science teacher, something I think he'll be amazing at, he's so passionate about it, if he goes for it I'm pretty sure he'll succeed.

Izzy still suffers from her NSD, she always will. She's learnt how to handle it now, we all have, but there are still times when she has panic attacks and freaks out and it's at these times that only three people can truly calm her down, Troy, myself and Matt.

Izzy will always be under the protection of her brothers, Matt knows what will happen if he upsets her, but they've learnt now that he can look after her and by letting her go out and do her own thing, she's blossomed into an amazing young lady, one I know her parents would be proud of.

Finally there's Troy and I.

What can I say about us, that won't take forever, but sums up our lives, erm…oh, we got married the summer after you were last with us, we decided we didn't want to wait any longer than necessary and so with help from all of the people around us, we got married on June 14th, the most magical, romantic day of my life.

I won't call is the best day of my life because as weird as it sounds the best day of my life was eighteen months ago when I gave birth to our twins, Alice and Alex, well he's Alexander really, but anyway.

I can't explain to you how much I love them, it's a type of love you won't and can't understand until you're a parent yourself. I never would've believed that at the age of twenty-seven I'd be married and have eighteen month old twins, but there's no way I'd ever change any of it, well maybe the eight hour labour could've been shorter, but other than that I'm grateful for everything in my life, we've learnt the hard way the you should value what you have while you have it, you never know when it'll be gone.

Shane and Andy have a flat now, not far from here, but closer to the gym. It gives them the space and independence they need and also allows them to have Amber and Ellie over whenever they like. The girls still live at home, like I said they're the only children in their house and so unlike the boys they didn't really have any need to move out and their parents were happy for them to stay at home, but it's safe to say that they do spilt their time between home and boys flat.

Anthony and Mia finally moved in together, after their little mishap over it in their freshman year, they decided last year that him living here and her living with friends was pointless when they could afford to live together. They work well together, they have their ways of doing things and good on them I say. Ant will never be easy to live with and although he still hasn't learnt to put his clothes in the wash basket, he's has learnt how to wash up.

Izzy spend her time between here and Matt's, as does he. We don't mind this, she pays rent here and he pays rent there, plus she's an extra pair of hands to help with the munchkins and when they're both here, it's a couple of free baby sitters.

We'll _never_ forget about our parents, _ever_, we couldn't, we won't let ourselves. We always talk about them and this placed is filled with pictures and memories of all of them. The munchkins will always know who they are as well, as will any other munchkins that come along in the future.

I think it's safe to say we've come along way since you guys were last with us, I mean Troy and I are married with a family for goodness sakes, it doesn't get any different than that.

I've got a secret, well kind of, I think Troy already suspects something; he just didn't want to say anything in case he was wrong. He's right though, I got it confirmed today, he's been right for about eight and a half weeks apparently. I'm gonna go and tell him now actually, the twins are asleep and Izzy is at Matt's so the night is ours…unless the twins wake up.

Hopefully, he'll be pleased, no I know he will, it just wasn't exactly planned, but that's life, not many things are planned really, I do know however that it won't make his life come _Crashing Down, _that's a definite.

Alright, I'll sign off now and go and tell my hubby our news, but I want you all to promise me one thing. _Never_ take anything for granted, live everyday to the full, live life to it's fullest and _NEVER_, take the people around you for granted, you never know when they'll be taken away from you.

**TGTGTGTG**

**Wow, it's taken me about six months to finish this story, that's rubbish!**

**This chapter wasn't very long, but then again it wasn't supposed to be, I just wanted to round the story off nicely. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


End file.
